Shadowhunters Rewritten
by TheVanityAffair
Summary: This is the story of Alec and Clary's complex and growing relationship from enemies, to friends, to hopefully more? It will closely follow the TV show Shadowhunters but be written slightly AU to accommodate my Clary/ Alec pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: The Mortal Cup Episode 1

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. Enjoy and review!**

 **Alec's POV:**

I'm on a quieter street of Brooklyn standing in front of a fresh produce stand, my invisibility rune giving me the perfect opportunity to observe without being seen. I'm not standing here because I particularly enjoy the sights, no, I'm on the hunt. At this very moment standing behind me is a shape shifter. I can almost feel its beady eyes taking in its surroundings, and I'm completely attuned to it. This is what I like most about being a shadowhunter. While most people in this situation would be a ball of nerves I am in complete control I have utter confidence in myself and my training. I feel the shifter continue forward and turn to follow him at a discreet pace, I can see him turn his head to look around suspicious and I quickly propel myself upward onto the roof of a nearby building. Izzy and Jace are spread out further ahead to be sure we don't lose his tail. As I continue to track it I see it transform itself into an African American man in a navy blue track suit before shifting into a woman in a hot pink dress. I hate their abilities, it's what makes them some of the trickier downworlders to track, which is why I'll be immensely happy once we take this one out. I meet Jace and Izzy atop Greenpoint textiles and without words we jump over the building's roof and onto the streets. It looks like our shifter is headed to Pandemonium, one of the hottest clubs in Brooklyn and unknown to the mundanes, also one of the best hang out for supernatural beings. I am so focused on our mission that I don't sense Jace fall behind, as we are about to pass the entrance I turn to see that Jace is a ways behind us and it looks like he's talking to someone. That's weird, we're usually 100% focused on missions.

"Jace!" I call to him and he turns quickly, sprinting to catch up. We enter the club and spread out to find our prey. After all, this is what we were made to do.

* * *

 **Earlier that day- Clary POV**

I stop and take a deep breath before I begin my assent up the stairs and into the Brooklyn Academy of art, I can feel my nerves grow with every steps I take, the steps currently leading me closer to the panel of professors ready to review my work. As I approach them I take a moment to assess my beautiful surroundings before introducing myself.

"Hi," I say and I hate that my voice sounds so shaky. "I'm Clary Fray." I continue as I unload my art portfolio from my bag, I take out my art samples and hand one to each of the professors.

"This landscape is very…decorative," The professor in the center says, as though she isn't sure how to phrase it.

"Well, I wasn't really going for decorative exactly." I say in a vain attempt to defend my work.

"What are those?" she says, indicating the drawings that litter my portfolio.

"Oh those, nothing just some ideas for a graphic novel I'm drafting with a friend. Really, it's just there by mistake." I stutter out. Darn, I'm so embarrassed she saw those, I wanted them to see my talent, and not the cartoons Simon and I doodle for fun, this interview could not be going worse.

'The Brooklyn Academy of Art doesn't believe in mistakes." She says. Great, nope, not well at all.

I head into the coffee shop where I promised to meet Simon and school my face into a somber expression. I know I've succeeded when I hear him say.

"Give me the names of the professors and I, I will end them," I send him a shocked look and he quickly backtracks. "You know with a scathing email to the Dean." He defends. I take my seat dejectedly and set my bag down.

"Don't bother," I say and pass him the letter congratulating me and welcoming me into the art academy.

"What?" He says grinning almost from ear to ear. "The sad face really?" and I begin to giggle. "Well played, well played." We both reach over and bump fists like the total weirdo's we are.

"Thank you. You know it's weird, they kind of liked my assigned work but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel."

"You're welcome," he says still grinning.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th Birthday I've ever had," I say as the waitress sets down our coffees and biscotti.

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight, yes, with Maureen after our show."

"Absolutely. So," I say, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. "What's the deal with you and Maureen?"

"What deal? No deal, we sing together." I place my biscotti aside as he stumbles out his answer.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" I ask.

"What?" He says incredulous. "No…no."

"Simon how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?"

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart perceptive person to make that mistake." He says looking me right in the eye, feeling slightly off, I look down and my brow furrows in confusion.

"That's a latte," Simon says pointing at my drink, ever the smartass.

"I know, but I could have sworn I had a Biscotti."

"Maybe you ate it really fast and you didn't even notice. It happens to me all the time, when I'm happy, when I'm sad," he says pouting, much to my amusement. That's one thing I love about Simon, he can always make me laugh.

"But I will replace your mythical Biscotti with an actual one."

"Thank you," I smile back.

"You know what, here's to you," He says holding up his drink in a toast. "L'chaim."

"L'chaim," I respond clinking my drink with his. When I put my drink back down I look at the open sketchbook next to me and see a biscotti perfectly drawn, huh weird, I don't remember doing that. I quickly shrug it off though, falling back into conversation with my best friend. This Birthday has definitely been one of the best.

After coffee with Simon I head home to the apartment me and my mom share, which also happens to house her business. As I walk in I see one of her employee's and our family friend.

"Hey Dot,"

"Hey!" Is her enthusiastic response.

"How's the future looking?"

"Hm, not as good as yours, the tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program." She says conspicuously.

"And by 'the tarot cards' you mean Simon's twitter account?" I tease.

"Okay," she chuckles. "I follow him."

"Mhm."

"I turns out predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated." She says while turning over a new card with a cool design of a goblet of some sort. She turns her back to me to pull a gift bag out from under the counter.

"But I do see a Birthday present in your future," she says handing me the bag.

"Dot!" I say surprised.

"Okay open it!" She practically squeals in excitement.

I quickly move the tissue paper aside and pull out a black lace top that is gorgeous and a bit revealing.

"Wow!" I say

"Yeah, kind of keep it on the DL because your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." She adds quickly.

"Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool." I remark making us both laugh. "You know, your way better at gift giving than magically predicting the future?"

"Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear. Happy Birthday." She says enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Thank you."

"I love you Clary," she tells me as we pull apart.

"I love you too." I say and hear her sigh, that's unusual she's usually always so chipper.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods her head as though displacing her heavy thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go up and see your mom." I nod and gather my bags before heading up to our apartment.

"Mom!" I call out.

"Oh you did it yay!" I assume she's talking about my acceptance into the art program.

"You follow Simon too?" I say in disbelief.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets." She defends before hugging me to her tightly as only mothers can do.

"Congratulation's," she says into my hair before pulling back.

"Thank you # stalker mom," I tease back.

"Happy Birthday," this proclamation is presented with a gift box topped with a yellow bow. I take the box from her eagerly and open it to find what looks like an intricate silver…pen?

"It's called a stele," says my mother.

"What is it, like a paper weight?" I ask curious.

"No, it's much more than that, it's very ancient. I want you to have it, it's a family heirloom." I chuckle slightly.

"We Fray's have heirlooms?" I ask in disbelief, my whole life there's never been any other family except me and my mom, no cousins, no distant relatives so this heirloom business strikes me as odd.

"Some of us do," my mom says gently.

"You know it's weird, I doodled something like this this morning. I must've seen this around the house somewhere."

"Honey I need to tell you something-" We are suddenly interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing signaling I got a text.

"It's Simon, he's on his way over."

"Bu we need to talk."

"I can't right now, I have to change. I'm going to see Champagne Enema tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know it's the new band name, but Simon and Maureen are taking me out after."

"But it's, it's your 18th Birthday and everything is going to change for you now," she says looking worried.

"Mom, we've had the talk, I'm good." I turn to go but feel her tug me back by my arm.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk."

"And we will, but can it be over breakfast?" I ask kissing her softly on the forehead. "I love you. Thank you for the heirloom, I love you." I say as I head to my room. Once there I quickly change into the new top I got from Dot and take a moment to admire myself in the mirror before pulling my green jacket over my outfit and zipping it up most of the way. Going out to the kitchen I see my father figure leaning over the kitchen table deep in conversation with my mom.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Hey! Incredible drawings."

"Thanks," I respond, glad that he likes my work. I see him pulling out a colorful box out of the bag in front of him before he hands it to me.

"And, I got you these. Spray paint. If I catch any of that paint on my city walls, I will arrest you." He says in his cop voice.

"The paint is for Simon's band," I say giving him a wry look. "I'm insisting they rename the band." I say looking at the adults.

"Oh, yes please," sighs my mother.

"Did your mom talk to you about that?" he says pointing to the stele sticking out of my pocket.

"Oh, yeah, the heirloom." I say dismissively.

"Clary, your 18 now," he starts in a serious voice.

"What is with you guys?" I say exasperated. "I'm turning 18 not going on some epic journey."

"But you are!" says Simon walking into the apartment, his usual smile in full bloom. "See we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after out gig."

"You should come back here after." Says my mom. "The city's not that safe right now."

"Ah, thanks Mom, but we're set."

"Yeah, we will take a raincheck. Wait, do I smell chicken cachiatorre?"

"Simon, your gig," I remind him from the doorway where I am trying to make my escape from the overprotective adults in my life.

"Oh, you're singing?" asks Luke.

"Yes. Big gig. And by big I mean not so." He says causing them both to chuckle. My mom meanwhile takes this time to pull me into another hug.

"Mom, can't breathe here." Seriously, that woman has a hard grip on her.

"Breakfast, you and me, tomorrow. Promise?"

"Yup. Mom, mom you have to let me go. I'm biologically and legally an adult."

"Yeah," she says finally releasing me. "That's what I'm afraid of." I give her one last smile before turning to my best friend and handing him the box of spray paint.

"Shall we?"

"Yes!" He turns and I hop onto his back as he gives me a piggy back ride out of my apartment.

* * *

A few hours later sitting between Simon and Maureen atop his van I vent my frustrations.

"My mom is so overprotective lately," I sigh.

"Do you remember in Aliens when the alien queen was protecting her eggs from Ripley?" asks Simon.

"In this scenario is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" I ask.

"Both."

"What?" says Maureen.

"A mother defending her young."

"Defending me from what?" I reply. "I spend all day in an art studio, my life couldn't be more mundane. Besides I really don't know much about when she was young."

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Mumbles Maureen making me scoff.

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my…my dad died before I was born."

"So you have no one?" She asks. "No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins twice removed?"

"No, just me and my mom."

"That's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every Seder since pre-school. One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah." Simon interjects.

"Yes, of course." I add.

"Obviously." He responds.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep dark secret." Says Maureen.

"Maureen it's not possible."

"No, no think about it." She advises.

"No seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from me." I respond confidently.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the institute: Alec's POV**

I walk past my twin sister's room on my way down to the weapons room and give a long suffering sigh when I see her door tightly shut. Great, she's still not ready.

"Isabell, let's go." I call out. I hear heels clacking and see her headed towards me in a white two part ensemble, a white wig in one hand.

"Hey there big bro," she says smirking.

"Really?" I say and raise an eyebrow indicating the wig.

"What can I say?" she start as we turn to walk together. "Demons dig blondes." I cross my arms over my chest in boredom.

"Of course they do but that's white."

"Platinum. And they don't exactly like Shakespeare okay Alec?"

"You're pretty distracting on your own." I respond, and who can blame me for playing the overprotective big brother. I hear her long suffering sigh and inwardly smirk.

"So, be yourself. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Never mind." I should've known she wouldn't understand. "You're looking good let's go." I say as we meet up with Jace in the war room.

"We're ready Jace," announces Izzy.

"Nice choice, Izzy." He says when he sees us approach. "Demons dig blondes." She turns to me with a knowing look.

"Told you."

"It's platinum." Is my comeback.

"All right guys for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." Says Jace, getting to work.

"Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I don't know Alec," says Jace as we follow him through the institute. "Lazy vampire's maybe?"

"There must be something special about their blood," sighs Isabell.

"What could be special about mundane blood?"

"You give me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Isabell banters cockily.

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for." Says Jace as he hands us each our weapons from the vault in our training room.

"So you don't think they're acting on their own," states Izzy.

"No." Is Jace's reply.

"They're not exactly creative thinkers, shape shifters." I say.

"This is what our target looks like," Jace says leading us to the big screens set up in the main room.

"For now," chirps Izzy.

"Great, I'll get approval for the mission," I say.

"Come on Alec," grumbles Jace leading us towards the exit. "By the time you've sent that message we would have already killed six demons."

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them." Replies my sister as we exit the institute and head out into the night.

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

Seeing Simon and Maureen's gig was fun and painful. Fun because I go to support my friends and they actually are pretty good, painful because I had to watch as Maureen kept shooting longing glances at Simon which he was completely oblivious to. Once the show was done we headed to his van to load up their gear.

"Hey thanks for being our roadie tonight." Says Maureen.

"Yeah and thanks for being our artist in residence."

"Of course," I say as Simon changes his shirt in the back of the van and I try to hide my grin at how Maureen is ogling him. Those two need to get together already.

"So, you went onstage tonight as Champagne Enema." I say dryly as the two band mates look at each other and burst out into laughter.

"What were we thinking right?" says Maureen.

"But now," says Simon dramatically. "We're rock solid Panda."

"Yeah we are!" says his musical partner.

"Rock Solid Panda coming up," I say grabbing the spray paint and walking to the side of the van. "I'm feeling inspired."

"Paint."

"Paint."

Once I'm done redecorating the side of the van, I see Simon looking at it questioningly.

"What's that tag?" he asks pointing to the swirling design in the center.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today."

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French and they never even studied the language." Maureen chimes.

"You think that's some kind of language?" I ask.

"Sans Script maybe."

I step back to get a better view of my work and feel someone roughly brush past my arm, pushing me in the process.

"Hey can you watch where you're going?" I call out to the stranger. He turns to look at me, surprise visible on his face as he walks back towards me.

"You can see me?" he asks

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. You obviously didn't see me." I take a moment to take in his appearance. He's dressed all in black, with a black leather hooded vest covering over his t-shirt, he has close cropped blonde hair but what stands out most are his eyes, each one is a different color. It all adds up to give him a handsome yet dangerous look.

"You have the sight," I hear him say.

"Wait the what?" I respond confused.

"How can I not know who you are?" He says in a deep voice.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" I ask amused. "Even once."

"Jace!" I hear a voice call him and we both turn to look, I don't see anyone but he must know who it is because after giving me one more confused look he takes off after the voice and I walk back to my friends who are waiting by the van.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" I ask.

"You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" asks Simon slowly as though he were speaking to a child.

"No, the guy right there running into the club."

"Clary there's nobody there." Says Maureen looking where I indicated.

"The guy covered in tats-."

"What guy are you talking about?" asks Simon genuinely confused.

"You guys seriously don't see him?"

"No." is the unanimous response.

"Okay could you stop making me feel insane?" I ask fingering the sleeves of my jacket.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Counters Maureen.

"Clary what was in your latte?" asks Simon as I unzip my jacket and toss it back to him. "Clary where are you going?" He calls after me.

"To get some answers." I quip heading to the clubs entrance.

"Remember your fake ID sucks," He yells.

As soon as I enter the club my senses are assaulted by all the lights and people, my whole body feels like it's humming with the reverberating beats from the club music that's streaming through the speakers. Everywhere I look people are dancing and grinding, and I'm soon caught up in the sea of bodies. As I press forward I spot a familiar blond head not too far ahead and decide to follow him. In the distance I can hear Simon and Maureen.

"I'm going to go fail at getting some birthday drinks."

"I'm going to go fail with you."

"Do you want something, Clary?"

But I ignore them not wanting to lose the guy currently in my sights. I see him heading towards a curtained room with a bodyguard posted on each side, he does a sweep of his surroundings before heading inside and closing the curtains behind himself. I spot another guy heading for the same room and quickly put my arm through his elbow walking with him.

"Someone works out." I comment and he turns to me with a blank stare. "Cool contacts." I say when I notice the eerie blue color of his eyes. We make our way through the curtains and I see the blonde guy from before, he's standing awfully close to a beautiful girl in a pink dress, they must be together. As I watch them closely I suddenly see a glowing white sword appear in his hand, the tip aimed towards the girl he was just talking to.

"Watch out!" I shout, trying to warn her. I run towards her and shove her as hard as I can away from the line of fire. I see the blondes head whip towards me in shock but before I can react the girl I just saved turns on us her mouth opening wide and some sort or tentacles and teeth emerge.

"Careful!" The guy shouts shoving me behind him so forcefully that I am soon falling backwards, I land on my bottom and skid across the floor. With a swipe of his sword the blonde decimates the girl, her body turning into a pile of flames before disappearing completely. On the other side of the room is a beautiful girl wearing a revealing white top and mini skirt who seems to be using a whip to take out the other guys in the room. The blonde guy turns back to me and extends his hand to pull me to my feet, once I'm upright her quickly looks me over.

"Are you hurt?" Before I can answer he is attacked from behind and his sword falls to the couch at my side, I stare in fascination as it seems to shrink into itself until all that's left is the hilt, I pick it up tentatively and the glowing white blade extends itself again. The man the blonde guy had been fighting is suddenly pushed my way and impales himself on the blade I am currently holding. I gasp in disbelief looking around taking everything in but unable to comprehend what's going on. The guy, I believe his name is Jace turns to look at me then the sword in my hand before he snatches it from me and throwing himself back into the fray. I hear growls and grunts and the sounds of fighting surround me, suddenly I see a guy swoop down from somewhere above us and into the battle his movements can only be described and graceful and beautiful and for a moment watching him takes my breath away. I see him and Jace fighting side by side but he is weaponless.

"Alec." I hear Jace grunt and in the next moment he is throwing him one of his own swords. So that's his name, Alec. He catches the sword perfectly and they both turn to their attackers, their movements perfectly synchronized, they take down their opponents and like the girl, there is a fire that engulfs their bodies before they disappear. My brain finally starts to process what I am seeing and my self-preservation instincts kick in, I can hear my ragged breaths and I know I have to get out of here. Whipping past the curtains I throw myself into the crowd in a poor attempt to run. I feel myself fall into someone's arms and when I look up I see an oriental looking man with gold eyeliner and the most unique eyes I have ever seen looking down at me with interest and recognition. My brain goes fuzzy and I see an image of this man standing before me in a different outfit his hands are moving in an intricate dance and I suddenly see a blue ball of light coming at me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, this is just getting crazy. I mumble a ragged sorry and resume my frantic pace to escape this place. I need some fresh air maybe that will clear my head, maybe I haven't gone completely insane. I feel myself getting jostled but I don't stop and once I make it outside I don't allow myself to relax until I'm in a cab and headed home Once there I begin to tell my mother about everything that happened to me.

"…And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face…and then the guy just…vaporized. I was drugged right?" I ask, oh God, please let her say yes, I don't want to be crazy.

"What did the markings look like?" Asks my mother, completely calm. "On the blonde boy you were talking about?"

"Who cares mom Okay?" I snap at her. "Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy."

"Clary… did they look like this?" She asks me pulling up the sleeves of her blouse and waving a stele, similar to the one she gave me earlier over her arm. As she does I see a little white light coming from it before swirling marks appear on her arm.

"Mom, what the…" I mutter, unable to complete my thoughts. She stands up an approaches me slowly.

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born."

"What is going on?" I ask desperately needing answers. "Am I going insane?"

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth

"Protections? What does that even mean, mom you scaring the hell out of me!" to my own ears I can hear the barely controlled hysteria in my voice.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute- "

"Jocelyn!" We are interrupted by Dot's panicked voice as she runs into the living room to join us. "Look out the window, Magnus called to warn us. They found you."

My mother rushes away from me to look out the window, I don't know what she sees but whatever it is has her scared, I have never seen her like this before and I still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Dot, It's time," she calls headed back towards us. "Okay listen to me." She says looking into my wide eyes. "You cannot be near me."

"What's happening?"

"I got a very powerful person angry."

"What did you do?" I cry watching her rush around our apartment gather a necklace from a hidden compartment.

"I stole something from him and his followers."

"Followers? Why can't you just call the police?"

"The policeman you need to call is Luke," She says forcefully, swiftly turning me around to put the necklace on me. "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it."

"Mom this is not the time for more birthday gifts, what the hell is happening?" I yell.

Suddenly Dot is there thrusting a blue green vial at my mother. "Only if you need it," she says.

"Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know." Says my mother gripping me by the shoulders.

"Mom, I need to know what's-." She steps back from me and turns to her friend.

"Dot, open it!" she commands.

I turn to see Dot holding out her hand towards the doors that separate our living room from the bedrooms and I see that her palm is glowing blue, the light in her hands is flowing into the doors and creating some kind of portal, as soon as it appears my mother drags my limp body towards it.

"Everything I've done. Every mistake I made I did because I love you more than words."

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Luke will explain everything. He'll hide you."

"Hide me?"

"From the circle. He's the only one you can trust. Trust no one else."

"Mom I do- "

"Where's Luke now?" she shouts.

"At the police station!" I cry.

"Remember, I love you," she says tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, tears that match my own.

"Mom! Mom!" I cry out before I feel myself being sucked away from her, the last thing I hear is her frantic cry.

"Clary!"

* * *

Soon enough I feel myself stop and I unclench my eyes to take in my surroundings, looking around I see a banner with the American flag on it, in the bottom right corner there is an image of the statue of liberty and on the right there is a badge for the New York Police department. Luke! I'm at his job. Still trying to adjust to how I got here and what just happened I am surprised when I hear a voice call my name.

"Clary?" I look up to see that it's Luke's boss.

"Captain Vargas," I say as I stand up, did I forget to mention that the portal dropped me at the precinct on my ass? Figures.

"It's 2:00 in the morning, what are you doing here so late?" she asks concerned.

"Um, uh." I fumble for words and look around. "Luke said he'd, uh, drive me home if he was still here."

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies huh?" she says with a grin. "Well he's in the middle of an interview, it could take a while."

"Cool, I'll uh, wait in the cafeteria," I respond forcing a grin even though happy is the furthest thing from what I'm feeling right now.

"Hey, uh… is there some sort of problem." She asks eyeing me critically as I start to walk away. "Guy trouble?"

"Yeah sure," I say deciding to play along. "Guy trouble, it's something like that." I can tell she doesn't really buy my excuse but after a moment she just nods her head slightly before turning to continue down the hall and towards home. I silently make my way to the staircase leading to Luke's desk and decide to stop there and wait for him to finish his interview, sound carries and I'm able to hear every word clearly and am stopped short when I hear my mother's name. My heart stills in shock before kick starting and I move closer so that I don't miss anything.

"…The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive you were easy to track." Fairchild? I think to myself, that's not right, my last name is Fray. I shake off my thought and focus on the conversation taking place below me.

"…Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The circle has her now, it's just a matter of time until we catch the daughter."

"You can have them both if you give up the mortal cup." Interjects the woman. She is wearing an unmissable orange dress that perfectly complements her ebony skin and is perched on the corner of Luke's desk, her male companion has dark features and is wearing a suit that reminds me of a mobster.

"I don't care about either of them... They mean nothing to me." Says Luke in a steady voice, I feel my heart break at his words and can't hold the gasp that escapes my lips. This is the man I've loved since I was a little girl, my father figure, the man that mere hours ago I trusted with my life!

"…Kill them both if you like. My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now when I find the cup," he says getting to his feet causing his 'visitors' to stand abruptly as well. "I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the circle that."

"No one mentioned Valentine." Snapped the woman.

"You didn't have to," says Luke.

"Listen to me." Interrupts the mobster.

"No, you listen to me." Luke snaps pointing at them before making a swiping motion with his finger. "Get out of my office." The mobster scoffs before primly buttoning his suit, seeing that they might see me I quickly duck and hide behind the stairwell my breath coming in ragged gasps as I pant.

"Mom…mom…mom" pulling myself up I run out of the precinct and am met by sheets of pouring rain but I feel nothing. I make my way through the now empty streets my feet unconsciously carrying me back home. I enter the alleyway that will take me to the back entrance of our apartment and hear my raged voice, a lone shout in the rain. "Mom! Mom!" I stop short when I see the puddle of blood beneath the balcony, I quickly move the door aside and enter my mom's shop on the lower level and find it deserted, glass is strewn all over the floors, a sure sign of a struggle. By now sobs are wracking my frame and I fold into myself collapsing into the floor. I stay there unable to move, unable to feel, somehow I gather myself together and pick up an axe, one of many artifact on display in my mom's shop. Gripping it tightly in my hand I make my way towards the staircase, every step measured, my senses on alert. I'm jumping at shadows, trying to control my breathing when I turn and see her, I drop my weapon to the ground in relief.

"Dot!" She looks up at me with vacant eyes.

"They took her. They took Jocelyn," she says.

"Who took her?" I demand.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the mortal Cup." She says moving towards me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think Clary, did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." She asks me, a crazed look beginning to fill her eyes.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup Dot. One of the antiquities downstairs?"

"No, no, not those. Think Clary this could save Jocelyn," she says almost desperate, every measured step bringing her closer and closer to me.

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" I yell.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray." She growls before her mouth opens wide and the same tentacles and fangs as the girl in the club had emerge from her along with a bone chilling shriek. She lunges for me grabbing a hold of my shoulders, I'm grunting as I try to shove her away. I see her fall on the floor, her body convulsing unnaturally until her face and body slowly begin to morph into an ungodly black beast. It jumps up and grabs a hold of one of the exposed beams using it to propel itself forward, its feet outstretched as it crashes into my stomach sending me flying back. I scramble to my feet before I feel it grab a hold of me and I can't hold in my sharp cry of pain. It pins me to one of the posts in the kitchen. I hear its awful screams and it gets closer. One second I'm sure I'm about to die and the next the monster is being incinerated before my very eyes, as the ashes disappear I am left looking at the place my captor once stood and I see… Jace? I can't hold the gaps that are escaping me, I no longer know if they're from shock or because I literally cannot breathe.

"What no 'thank you' for saving your life?" he asks. Completely serious. "Careful. That demon got a piece of you." He says coming towards me and gently moving the wet hair plastered on my face to asses me better.

"Demons?" I ask not completely aware of what's going on, I don't think I could manage a coherent thought even if I tried.

"Yeah. What do you think that miserable disgusting thing was?"

"I, uh, thought it was Dot."

"No, Ravener demon, shapeshifter."

"You're just saying words now," I say as his image begins to blur. "Why is the room spinning?" I ask, my breathing becoming increasingly difficult.

"I don't know."

"Is that bad?" I ask before I feel myself collapse and my body go limp. I feel warm arms catch me and a voice say.

"I got you." Then I'm lost to the darkness.

I feel myself lying down on a soft surface, my hand strewn haphazardly over the stone around my neck. I see flashes of my mother, she is laying on her back ensconced in a purplish haze, and a man is leaning over her.

"Jocelyn," I hear him say before his voice turns forceful. "Jocelyn!"

I gasp and force myself upright and unintentionally feel myself come in contact with something.

"Um, ow."

As I open my eyes I see a beautiful girl with dark brown hair sitting on the edge of the bed where I was laid out and I instinctively start to move away from her.

"Wait, I don't know who you- "

"I'm Isabell." She says with a smile. "And I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane, or distracted. Like you saw earlier distractions are dangerous in our line of work." What does she mean earlier? Suddenly recognition flickers and I remember her as the girl from the club, she was fighting alongside the other two guys.

"I have no idea what you talking about. Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" She asks still smiling as I shake my head.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." I see her chuckle softly and it only serves to irritate me more.

"And by 'taken' I assume you mean 'saved your life'?" before I can react I see the boys walking in.

"The mundane shouldn't even be here." Says the dark haired one.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I ask.

"She's not a mundane Alec," says Jace both boys ignoring me as they surround the bed.

"How do you know that?" he responds.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." He says gesturing towards me. "Look Isabell can you- ." She catches onto his meaning and moves from her perch on the side of the bed as he comes closer. "I'm Jace Wayland," he says taking her seat.

"I'm, uh." I stutter.

"Clary Fray, we know who you are."

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Asks Alec. Now that he's not jumping off of things and there's good lighting I take a moment to take him in. He's tall and has the same dark hair and skin as Isabell which leads me to believe they are related. His face is in a word, breathtaking. He has a strong jaw and high cheekbones, his body looks built but that's not even the best thing about him, his best feature is his eyes, they're absolutely beautiful. The kind of eyes you read about in silly romance novels, eyes you can get lost in, the only turn off is his surly attitude but I'm sure he's not like that _all_ the time.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Quips Jace, breaking me from my intense stare to focus my attention on him but not before I see Isabell's smirk from the chair she's draped in across the room. I quickly avert my eyes.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Says Alec.

"You know what, dial it down a notch." Snaps Jace and I am surprised at the way he talks to him.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." She says smirking.

"I love you too," he says softly, before changing to address Jace. "But this-."

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Says Jace while I just look down at the sheets. I really don't want _him_ to leave but I can't speak up, besides, the whole reason he's upset is because I'm here. "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" He gestures towards the door with his hand and from the corner of my eyes I can see Alec cross his arms in a defensive position before looking at me and sighing so softly anyone could have missed it if they weren't hyper aware of him like me.

"What is with you? Really no, what is with him?" he asks, voice full of frustration. I see Isabell get up quickly before tucking her arm in his elbow.

"Walk with me big _brother_." I don't miss the way she puts an emphasis on the word brother while subtly winking at me, from her angle I am absolutely sure none of the guys could have seen and I look down in confusion. What's up with that? With that she leads him out of the room and I am left alone with Jace.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

I feel Isabell take me gently by the arm and pull me out of the room and away from _her_. I mean them.

"I'll explain it to you." She says.

"We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters." I ground out.

"There is now," she quips.

"You don't find that strange?" I ask stalking ahead of her, there are too many emotions vying for my attention and just want to be alone, but in typical Izzy fashion she won't let it go until I talk about my 'feelings'. I feel her tug my arm and I grind to a halt.

"What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." She says chuckling, she's the only person who knows my secret, who knows about my feelings. But then again maybe she isn't, maybe she picked up on my reaction to _her_ , she always was too observant. "You know you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself.' She continues.

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission. We never found out who was buying the blood. That was our one job." I say looking her straight in the eyes before looking behind her at the infirmary that is currently housing Clary and Jace. Turning on my heel I stalk away from my sister and make my way towards my room. Once there I shut and lock the door behind me before leaning my back against it and releasing a heavy sigh. Clary Fray. What is it about her? When I saw her tonight at the club what caught my attention first was her hair, her bright red locks were like nothing I had ever seen before. I spared her a quick glance before I swooped in to help Izzy and Jace fight off the demons, I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't even know when she left. I thought for sure that'd be the last time I'd see her, but when I saw Jace walk through the front doors of the institute with _her_ cradled in his arms I knew in my gut that things were about to go to hell. Since I was young I had never found myself attracted to girls. More often than not I was noticing the guys in my sparring classes, if my parents knew they would be ashamed and dishonored because of me. Isabell is the only other person in the world who knows aside from me because I trust her explicitly. Tonight though, with Clary is the first time I have felt any sort of attraction towards a girl. She has me questioning myself and my feeling and that's not okay with me. I'm confused and it's all her fault. I've always been the serious one of the group, most would label me uptight, but with this girl around making me feel things I don't want to I seem to be getting even worse. I can't help it, I'm going to have to keep my distance from her and treat her with indifference, it's the only way. My decision made I head into the restroom to shower before trying to get some much needed rest. A niggling doubt in the back of my mind is saying that I've made the wrong decision but I push it aside. For the sake of my sanity, this is the way it has to be. Besides, Jace seems to like her, I'm sure she'll be falling all over him in no time. I shake my head wondering why that causes a pang in my chest.

* * *

 **Isabell's POV:**

As Alec stalked away from me the smirk I had been sporting grew into a full blown smile, remembering his scowling and brooding face had me in a fit of barely contained laughter as I wandered the halls to my own room. Back at the infirmary I hadn't been surprised at how Clary was looking at my brother, girls started ogling him at a young age but he had a gift for blocking them out. What surprised me was how she couldn't tear her eyes away from him when Jace was in the room as well. Usually his good looks and confident swagger had girls swooning at his feet but Clary seemed immune. Good for her. She was a beautiful girl and she had attitude, I could tell we would be good friends. What caught my attention was Alec's reaction to the new Shadowhunter. I know Alec's never shown interest in girls before, he just always knew they weren't for him, but his insane aversion to Clary was proof that he felt something for her and I was looking forward to getting those two together. Oh yes, things here at the institute were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

As Alec and Isabell leave the room I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice Jace until he comments that my wound has healed causing me to look down in surprise.

"How is that even possible? So, what, I'm miraculously healed and all of you…stunning people have magical powers?" I ask, unconsciously picturing Alec's handsome face, and I blush when I hear Alec scoff softly.

"No, no, don't confuse me with a warlock."

"A what?"

"A warlock. It's one of the Downworlders." He states it as though I should already know.

"Okay, you're not making any sense."

"Warlocks, Vampires, Seelies, the-. "

"Literally my brain is about to explode," I say almost hysterical now. After everything I've seen, I don't know how much more my brain can process.

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all they were shapeshifting demons."

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just want to find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is. All I care about is finding my mother. Please, please help me find her." I'm begging now.

"I'm the best chance you've got." He says, eyes full of steely determination.

"I don't even know you," I say unwilling to trust anyone at this point. Were stuck in a face off until I break away at the sound of my phone ringing, seeing the caller ID I hop off the bed and answer.

"Simon."

"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?" comes his worried voice.

"Things are…all ripped apart."

"Where are you? My Find My Friends app says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside." At this I make my way to the nearest window, eager to see someone familiar again.

"I see you," I say and expel a relieved breath.

"I don't see you," he says frantically.

"Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed."

"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there… Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?" Honestly? Meth? I roll my eyes in exasperation making sure he can hear my annoyance even through the phone.

"Simon, just give me five minutes okay?" With that I hang up the call and turn to find my clothes.

"Um, what, uh… What happened to my clothes?" I ask Jace who is sitting on the bed looking through a book.

"Demon venom, remember?" he answers me. "Isabell left you those." He says gesturing to the tiny and all black pile of clothing resting in one of the infirmary chairs. I laugh as I pick up a pair of thigh high leather boots.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him incredulous.

"She's… very comfortable with her body." He says smirking.

"Okay," I mumble quietly before picking the least revealing choices, I dress quickly and turn to the mirror to pull my hair into some semblance of order. That's when I see the swirling mark on my neck. I quickly turn to the liable blonde culprit.

"How did that get there?" I ask showing him the mark.

"I drew that." He says calmly. The smug little rat.

"Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy."

"Dully noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die." And I am taken aback by his words. "And it's not a tattoo." He says getting up to join me. "It's a tune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters, lethal for humans. But you already know all about runes, don't you?" He says holding my sketch book up for me to see a page full of the swirled symbols like the one's visible on his arms. I don't know what he was expecting from me when I saw the symbols and as he reads the confusion on my face his own expression quickly turns to mirror mine.

"Maybe you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting, Clary Fray." Turning quickly he begins leading me to the entrance, towards Simon. As we get closer I see him pull out and brandish his glowing sword.

"I saw something behind your friend." He says in explanation to my inquiring look.

"You're not going to kill Simon are you?" I ask annoyed.

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually." While that may be true, I don't think I'll ever get used to his cocky attitude. Ugh boys!

"So why can't Simon see you I ask as we exit the church and make our way down the front steps.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame really, because…well I'm denying them all this." I can't decide if he's serious or not but from what I've seen in the last half hour, he's probably serious.

"What do you have on Clary?" Simon asks as I make my way to him, he quickly takes off his coat to place over my shoulders. "Let me take you home."

"I don't think I have one anymore," I say gratefully taking his coat.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well-."

"Clary Fairchild." A rough voice interrupts and I whip around to see the dark mobster from the precinct standing behind me holding a sword identical to Jace's. He doesn't see Jace but I do, he steps forward wrapping his arms around the man's neck and upper chest like a vice.

"If you give us the girl, I'll let you live." He manages to gasp out from the confines of his cage.

"You're in no position to be making rules." Says Jace, voice tight. I gasp and suddenly Simon is there grabbing my shoulders.

"Clary what's wrong, what are you looking at?" He asks panicked and then I remember their darn glamour's. With inhuman speed I see Jace and his attacker battle it out, their grunts and my gasps of alarm breaking the still night air. I see Jace punch the guy in the face before yanking him forward only to have him impale himself on Jace's sword. I think I hear the man say 'we'll never stop hunting her' but I'm too far away to hear Jace's response. I see the end of Jace's knife protrude from the man's back before I hear it being yanked back out and I see his lifeless body fall to the ground. Worried I run towards my protector.

"Jace!"

"Excuse me?" says Simon.

"IS he dead?" I ask pointing at the man on the ground.

"Is who dead?" asks Simon following me. "What the-." He states as he sees the body appear.

"Could you deglamorize, or whatever, so my best friend doesn't think I'm losing my mind?" I say exasperated, as Jace becomes visible I see Simon start to shift nervously.

"Um, what is happening?"

"We don't have the luxury right now kid, everyone back inside." Says a clearly put out Jace.

"Clary who is this? Your meth dealer?" shouts Simon.

"I've seen him before. At the police station." I say to Jace indicating the now deceased man.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you."

"He's with the people who took my mother." I say.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you."

"There's a dead body there we have to call Luke." Says Simon.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." I argue back.

"Clary." Jace says capturing my arm and attention. "I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am going to help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter."

"What are you talking about?" Cuts in Simon. "Clary… you don't know this giy all right? Come with me. I can get us help." He pleads.

"Clary please," interjects Jace and I feel like a ping pong ball being bounced between them.

"Clary come on." Says Simon.

I need to make a choice, the boy I've known my whole life or the guy who has saved my life multiple times already and knows more about me than I do myself. I think I've made my choice.

 **END**

 _Let me know what you guys think, more Alec and Clary to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: The Descent into Hell isn't Easy Episode 2

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter**

 **for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. Enjoy and review!**

 _ **Previously on Shadowhunters:**_

" _ **Clary." Jace says capturing my arm and attention. "I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am going to help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter."**_

" _ **What are you talking about?" Cuts in Simon. "Clary… you don't know this guy all right? Come with me. I can get us help." He pleads.**_

" _ **Clary please," interjects Jace and I feel like a ping pong ball being bounced between them.**_

" _ **Clary come on." Says Simon.**_

 _ **I need to make a choice, the boy I've known my whole life or the guy who has saved my life multiple times already and knows more about me than I do myself. I think I've made my choice.**_

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

I shut my eyes in an attempt to block them out. Taking a deep breath I open them and turn to my best friend.

"Simon, I think Jace can help us."

"What?" He asks, his face a mask of disbelief.

"Come on," I coax, taking his arm to lead him inside. Ignoring Jace's obvious hostility towards Simon we make our way inside and both stand aside as Jace uses one of his runes to unveil the institute. I can see Simon's eyes practically popping out of his head and I know exactly how it feels. I was unconscious when I was first brought here and when Jace and I were heading out to Simon I didn't have time to take in my surroundings. Now that I do, I see that despite the institute's age the inside is very high tech. Their central room is full of people running every which way, so engrossed in their tasks that we go unnoticed. I'm okay with that, I definitelydon't like drawing undue attention to myself.

"What the hell, Clary is there a war going on that I don't know about?" Mutters Simon.

"There is now." Says Jace.

"I think my mother's at the center of it." I respond before following Jace. He leads us to one of the empty screens and starts pulling up images from their security cameras. Simon keeps voicing his doubts concerning Jace so I explain that he is protecting us and briefly bring him up to date on my new Shadowhunter status and what exactly it is that entails. As Jace shows us surveillance of NYPD officers inspecting the entrance to the institute and explain how the wards will keep them away, I hear a familiar and gruff voice behind us.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the institute?" Asks Alec as he approaches us looking first and Jace and then between Simon and I inquisitively.

"A circle member followed him to get to Clary." Explains Jace.

"He had a circle rune on his neck, just like the guys that took my mother." I say daring to take a step closer and actually talk to him.

"What exactly is a circle member? And why are they trying to kill us?" Asks Simon.

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed. Including my father." Says Jace quietly.

"And since the revolt we have been forbidden to even hear about the circle." Interjects Alec.

"But how is that even possible? It's your history," I argue to which Jace scoffs.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" he replies sarcastically as he and Alec walk away.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing. So I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden. There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother." I see Isabell working on one of the rolling chairs and keyboards overlooking yet another large screen that Alec and Jace are intent on studying.

"There is." Says Jace cryptically. "You coming?" He throws over his shoulder as he leads the way, I see Alec turn to study us, and taking up what I assume is his usual stance. Feet apart and arms crossed above his chest. I respond in the affirmative as Simon and I begin to follow Jace. Seeing us he quickly stops us.

"No, No, no, not you." He says pointing to Simon.

"What?" I say surprised. "We're a packaged deal."

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundane boyfriend."

"He's not my-."

"I'm not her-." We both start to protest our lack of romantic relationship at the same time and both fall short while Jace gives us an appraising look.

"We're just friends," mumbles Simon.

" _Best_ friends." I add.

"Yeah, I'm tough I can handle the runes, so bring on the runes." He says patting Jace and quickly rubbing the sting from his hand. "Um, what exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon fighting powers." Answers Isabell while using her stele to illuminate the runes on her arm. When I turn around I see not only her but Alec both lounged behind us, obviously privy to our entire conversation.

"Don't worry Clary," she says sauntering over slowly. "I'll take care of the best friend." She says smiling a little too widely for my peace of mind. At her announcement of mine and Simon's relationship I see Alec's eyes shift to me. "In fact," she continues. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"On second thought," muses Jace. "The runes might be less lethal."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Retorts Isabell, her full attention still on Simon. "Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec," she says gesturing behind herself. "And I'm Isabell." Seeing that Simon is fine and won't be leaving her charming self anytime soon I turn to Jace.

"So where are we going?"

"Training room."

As we enter the training room my attention is immediately drawn to the tall shirtless man whose presence seems to dominate the room. He is sparing with a woman and their skill and stamina is easy to see.

"Who is that guy?" I ask Jace.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer and, more important for us, a former member Circle member. After the uprising Hodge repented and was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the institute." As we talk, the sparring continues and before we know it he has completely dismantled his partner's weapon. Their match done he turns away to put on a shirt and cool down, as he turns to face us his eyes latch onto mine.

"Jocelyn," he utters with a soft smile.

"Uh, I'm Clary. Uh, Jocelyn Fray is my mother" I respond looking between him and Jace.

"Well when I knew her, she was Jocelyn Fairchild. She was one of my best friends."

"She's been kidnapped," I say blurting out the information. "By someone named Valentine."

"By the Circle, Hodge." Jace says with a meaningful glance his way.

"But that's impossible," he denies, shaking his head. "Valentines dead, and the Circle died with him, ugh." He begins to choke and I notice the red circle rune on his neck begins to glow a vivid red.

"What's happening?" I ask concerned. This man was my mom's best friends, he could have answers.

"I swore a vow to never speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow," Hodge explains once the pain is under control and the mark fades.

"We can't torture him Jace," I say turning to him. "Is there anyone else we can ask?" He shakes his head, his expression determined

"If the Circle really is back, and they've taken Jocelyn…Our leader… The leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern-." Explains Hodge before he begins to stumble over his words as he fights the pain of the rune. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go, the people he was willing to sacrifice. Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan."

"But I still don't understand. How does my mother relate to any of this?"

"Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well." I am momentarily stunned into silence. How could my mother ever be a part of something like this?

" No. I can't believe it. My mother… She-."

"The important thing, is that Jocelyn left the Circle. And so none of this even matters because Valentine died in a fire years ago. Uhh, ah." By now his mark is steaming as he stumbles to remain upright

"I'm sorry. We can't ask you to do this." I say as Jace rushes to his side.

"Clary. We don't have a choice." Pants Jace, supporting the brunt of Hodge's weight before turning to said man. "You understand that, right Hodge?" he questions.

"Jace… is right," he pants. "Valentine nearly destroyed the shadow world, and humanity with it. If he'd gotten the cup-."

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "My mother told me she hid something from someone. If it's this cup-."

"Clary the Mortal Cup is the most sacred object in the shadow world. Whoever possesses it, possesses the power to make more Shadowhunters."

"And in the wrong hands, control demons." Says Hodge. "If Jocelyn hid the cup from Valentine, than she's in more dangers than you can possibly imagine." Yelling, he falls to the floor in pain as I slowly approach.

"I hate to make you suffer like this," I cry out.

"I'm so sorry," he pants out, turning to me. "Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop Valentine. Before he destroys us all."

At Hodge's warning I stomp out of the room only to be confronted by Jace in the hall. This is too much, I can't handle it. I have to find my mother. Me. And now apparently I also get to help save humanity, and the shadow world, and defeat some big evil. That's not even the best part, according to Jace, my memory has been wiped! Yay. Yes, that was sarcasm. Basically any knowledge or tools I possessed at one time or another concerning the shadow world are gone, and can only be returned by the warlock who took them. What are warlocks you ask? Magical beings, and apparently our friendly neighborhood clerk Dot just happened to be one. At least now I have _something_ to go on. First on our list, find Dot and get my memories back.

* * *

 **Isabell's POV:**

Tonight were headed out to find Dot, she's a friend of Clary's and also a warlock, apparently Clary's memories were erased and we are going to get them back. I can't imagine why her mother would do this to her, handicap her own daughter by hiding who she is from her. It reminds me of Alec, only my brother is forced to hide parts of himself. Seeing as how Clary still has no clothes aside from what I've borrowed her, I am in charge of dressing her. I don't want her looking like a mini me but I do want her to show a little skin, I can tell she doesn't experiment with fashion much and it's fun having another girl my age around to dress up and talk to. Also I am _really_ dying to see Alec's reaction to her and her wardrobe. Right now she is standing in front of my mirror in a form fitting blouse, skinny jeans so tight they could be painted on, and a black leather jacket that sets off her hair. Fashionable and all dark colors just in case we need to be inconspicuous. I roll my eyes good naturedly as I see her tug at the neckline on her blouse _again_. She can tug all she wants but the material won't get any bigger

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" she questions me, slightly suspicious.

"What?" I ask with a smile coming to stand behind her to look at her through the mirror. "All of the naughty bits are covered. A bit too much on my opinion." I tease. Sighing she crosses her arms over chest self -consciously. Hmm, looks like she's already picked up that annoying habit from my brother.

"Where is Simon?" she asks suddenly.

"Simon? Who?" I see her face drop and let out a chuckle. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys."

"So, um…You, Alec and Jace are what? Like family?" She asks trying to sound nonchalant. I sprawl out comfortably on my bed and decide to mess with her a bit.

"Translation. You want to know if Jace and I are a thing." I say grinning.

"Why would I care?" She asks, her damn arms still crossed. The more I'm around her, the more I see how alike she and Alec are and how they could work well together. They're both moody, stubborn and hot headed.

"Because you do." I respond. But you care more about a certain broody dark haired shadowhunter than the blonde one don't you Clary Fray? These thoughts I wisely keep to myself. "Don't worry. In every way he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was 10. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side."

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school." She says quietly. "And now-."

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" I say in a playfully snarky tone.

"Was that the pep talk?" Is her unimpressed reply.

"Basically." I say and we both smile. "Clary." Pushing myself off the mattress to come stand in front of her, I lift a hand to gently push back of strand of hair that had moved out of place. "Remember you were born to do this. No matter what has happened. This is who you are."

"Not exactly feeling that," she replies.

"Yet."

"Okay but now we just have to find Dot," she says exhaling and unfolding her arms. Thank God.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue shadowhunter in history before he kills us all."

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?"

"Come on let's go," I say turning to gather my clutch. "Oh, and Simon. Is kind of nerd-hot." I study her face closely at my words to see if she's harboring any romantic feelings for her best friend. What? I have to know if she's serious about her interest in my brother. Hmm, she's not jealous, just protective. Unfortunately for Simon, it looks like Clary just sees him as a friend. Chuckling in glee I lead Clary down to our central hub to meet up with the guys.

Making my way into the weapons room I can't help but overhear Simon and Clary's whispered conversation. Seriously? He thinks Googling how to kill a demon is better than accepting our help? I'm glad Clary stands up to him though, she might not ever know but I appreciate that even though she's known him her whole life and he means a lot to her, she recognizes that we can help her and even defends us to him. Pulling out the assorted weapon cache from the hidden compartment in the wall I longingly finger one of the swords then pout as I feel Jace swipe my hand away.

"No, Izzy." I shoot him a look.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." I quip, just as the _he_ I'm referring to comes barging in.

"I don't approve of this mission." Oh Alec, you are so predictable my brother, I think as Jace and I exchange smirks.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

Seeing Izzy, Jace, _her_ and the mundane standing inside the weapons room, the two newcomers looking awfully cozy together, I quickly make my way to _her_ side.

"I don't approve of this mission. I spoke to the Clave," I say speaking to Jace before sparring Clary a glance. "They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine." I turn to capture Cary's eyes. "And they made it clear the little girl does not leave the premises." I say pointing a hand in her direction.

"Hey my name is not little girl okay?" She says, eyes flashing and moving slightly closer to emphasize her point. Maybe this aloof thing won't be so bad, she's insanely attractive when she gets angry and her eyes start flashing angrily. "I don't care what the Clave or you want." She continues eyeing me closely making me squirm internally. "I'm going to find Dot."

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary she's not safe outside alone." Jace interjects.

"Jace has a point." I hear my sister say and I'm surprised if not a little upset.

"You too, Izzy?" I see her look down to avoid meeting my eyes and turn to the girl at the center of all of this. "All right, since you have all the answers. Where do you suggest we search?" I say and hate how harsh my tone is.

"We should start at Dot's apartment at Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she, ahh-." Whatever she was going to say next is cut off by her loud gasp, it catches me off guard and as my eyes quickly asses her for danger I see that the stone on her necklace that she had been fingering nervously, is glowing. Her eyes are spaced out and for a moment all that can be heard are the sounds of her harsh breathing. She seems to come out of her daze and before I can inquire Jace has once again, beaten me to it.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Um, I know where Dot is." She says quietly.

"Great, I'll drive." Chirps her friend causing me to break my study of her face to turn and give him an unimpressed glare. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhuntermobile or something." Looking down at the floor at our lack of response, save for Izzy's quiet chuckle he mumbles. "Wait, you were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me right?" he asks, suddenly fearful. I look over his head to meet Jace's gaze and offer him a slight smirk.

"Possibly." He responds, pressing a patronizing pat to the mundanes cheek as he waltzes out of the room, with one last smirk at him I too turn to follow Jace.

The drive to Pandemonium is quick and once we arrive Clary takes the lead in our search for the warlock. I follow at the rear to be sure we aren't caught off guard should someone choose to attack. As we search the ally and quickly find it empty Clary takes off at a run towards the entrance of the club calling out for her friend.

"Dot!"

Hurrying to catch up I see her stop up ahead, her face the picture of defeat.

"She was here but she's gone now… She was just trying to help me. Now she's gone." I see the mundane reach out to comfort her and murmur words of apology.

"No, you don't understand." She says turning to address me as we finally catch up. "Dot's like my big sister." I hear her panic and sense Isabell sending me a searching look. That's it, we've put her in enough danger. I quickly make a decision.

"We're not safe here. We have to go back to the institute, right now." I decree.

"So, what now?" I should've known she's put up a fight. "Valentine has my mom and now Dot and were just going to give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone."

"There is another option," mumbles Jace.

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't even!" Isabell and I both counter and I'm glad she's supporting me again.

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers." Says Jace.

"Who are the silent brothers?" I hear _her_ chime. Damnit! Jace should have kept his mouth shut.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers," he explains before Isabell takes up the explanation.

"They possess the ability to recover stolen memories."

"A process that can also _kill you_ , so there's that." I tell her, my tone uncaring in an attempt to mask how much I don't want her to do this. I have no say in her decisions and this need to keep her safe is driving me insane.

"You're bedside manner is abysmal," says the mundane. Angling towards Jace I attempt to appeal to his common sense.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This is her choice to make," he says, telling me what I already know. "This is Clary's decision." He says turning to her, my eyes meet hers and for a moment, it seems neither of us can look away. Her eyes are trying hard to read mine and I'm trying my best to give nothing away.

"You can't ask her to do this!" I hear Isabell cry from beside me. "She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared."

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need. I'm listening" She says still meeting my gaze. I feel my jaw tighten as one by one we all look down, it seems this is our only option. "That settles it," she says confidently, but it's the little things like the way her hands turn into fists and she releases a sigh that show just how unsure she really is.

"See?" says a completely oblivious Jace patting me on the arm. "I told you she was one of us." He makes his way to the clubs exit, naturally expecting us to follow. And as Clary passes I notice we both can't help but follow each other with our eyes before she passes me and I fall in step behind her.

Once we arrive at the entrance to the City of Bones I scan our surroundings, my senses on high alert while ignoring the mindless chatter between my sister and the mundane.

"Let's check it out." I say starting forward. I see Jace ask Clary to stay behind and decide to use this moment to speak to him alone.

"Hey, if something goes wrong… if something happens to her. That's on us, you know that don't you?" I may not be able to threaten him into looking out for Clary but I figure I can threaten him with the Clave without revealing my true motives.

"And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the cup before we do." He whispers back. "She's lost everything Alec. I know exactly what that feels like." He says turning to observe Clary, my eyes naturally following his gaze. He's growing close to her and I don't like it at all. "What's your problem with her anyway? You're family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray." I respond and see his slight smile.

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're in this fight together. There's just one more of us." Too busy talking and watching over Clary we miss the way Isabell is eyeing the both of us, a knowing smile crossing her features. Izzy and I set off ahead of the others to scout the area and I hear Jace give Clary the all clear.

"So, Alec," Starts Izzy.

"No." I already know what she wants to talk about and I refuse.

"Come on, don't be like that. I know you're trying not to have a thing for Clary and Clary is trying hide her feelings for you. I would say it's not working though, especially with the way you can't keep your eyes off each other. She's so hyper aware of your every move and you hers." As always, her insights reminding me just how observant she really is. With years of training, I have perfected the term poker face, and as my eyes continue to canvas the area I let her words sink in without giving anything away. Could she be right? Does Clary really notice me, let alone feel anything towards me? Not after the way I've behaved towards her, besides it doesn't matter. _Yeah, right,_ that annoying part of my brain nags. I'm surprised my sister has kept quiet this long, then again sometimes she knows me better than even I do and she probably knows I've been mulling over what she told me.

"Look Isabell," I sigh, moving closer to her and lowering my voice. "I've never had these feelings for a girl before and it's messing with my head really bad. Because on one hand I feel drawn to her and I want to protect her but at the same time I want her as far away from me as she can get because she's making me question everything about myself." I feel her reach up and gently run a hand through my hair and I feel myself relax.

"I get it big brother. Just know that I like her and I think the two of you would be good for each other. I like that despite your moodiness and attitude she doesn't back down when you snap at her. She gives as good as she gets. I get that its self- preservation that makes you treat her the way you do, but from what I can see she's not going anywhere. Take your time and sort out your feelings and know you can always come to me, I'll always be here for you."

"What if while I'm trying to figure out how I feel someone else swoops in?" I ask my eyes trained behind us where I can see Jace leading Clary by the hand, her sullen mundane friend watching them and clearly upset.

She turns to look at the pair before smiling back at me.

"You have nothing to worry about brother. While she trusts him and they seem to be getting close, Clary doesn't feel that way for Jace."

"Thank you Izzy," I say softly feeling her squeeze my arm slightly in response. The others quickly catch up and as we stop outside the city's entrance I see Clary steel her resolve and hear her muttered 'I can do this' and watch as her friend leans in to encourage her, fighting to hold back a grin. He then steps towards the entrance only to be blocked by Jace's arm.

"Hold up."

"Surprise, Surprise. No mundanes allowed. Just like the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made, and the funny best friend who gets let behind…dead man." Quips the mundane causing Isabell to chuckle, I even have to fight back a laugh.

"You're not that funny," says Jace, bored. "But by all means go ahead." He cocks his head towards the entrance and as Clary's friend steps forward he's stopped by Jace's next words. "Of course, the minute you enter. You'll die."

"See, the problem is, now I don't trust you." The mundane retorts turning to face us. I decide to test Isabell's assumptions about Clary being aware of me by taking a few steps forward from my post behind her, head down as I comment,

"He's not lying."

"Now. He was before," chimes Isabell, I ignore her and from the corner of my eye I see Clary turn her head towards me.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so please." I say coming to a stop beside Clary and indicating to her friend that he should proceed forward. The sound of Clary's long suffering sigh at our antics making it hard for me to hold back a grin.

"Well, the silent brothers creep me out so, I'll mind the mundane." Says Isabell.

"Your sacrifice is noted Isabell." Is Jace's dry response.

"Talk about sacrifice," says the mundane turning to Clary. "I'm missing a financial analysis class!" he cries. Not only is he annoying, but I don't think I can stand to watch her go through those doors knowing I won't be with her to protect her if anything should go wrong so I make a believable excuse for myself. Waving a hand in front of the mundanes face I say,

"I can't be _here_ anymore, so, Jace. I'm gonna go mind the perimeter." That said I turn and walk away, very much aware of the way Clary is staring after me. Unable to _not_ watch her descent into the City, I stop a few feet away and turn back only to see her and the mundane hugging and allow myself to roll my eyes in annoyance.

It's been about an hour since Jace and Clary entered the City and while Izzy and I are content to wait in silence lounging on an overgrown gate, the same cannot be said for the mundane who had _not stopped talking._ Not once. As he once again starts to voice his doubts I mutter a silent.

"Jace can handle it."

"That's not helping, not at all." He says wringing his hands. "What if Clary can't handle it? The brothers…what-."

"He literally never stops talking," I complain to Isabell loudly. I hear him sigh and turn to Isabell and ask.

"Is he always so charming?" to which she responds.

"Firstborn. Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Making me scoff and tune them out, that is until I see the mundane headed back the way we came.

"Where is it going?" I ask Isabell sharply.

"We'll be right back," she responds smiling and I raise my eyebrows at her. She's seriously got a thing for the mundane?

"What? It passes the time" she says giving me a meaningful glance. As soon as they are out of sight I begin pacing, the mundane voicing his thoughts and fears aloud was doing nothing to keep me calm, and right now I could not afford to lose my focus. I don't know how long I pace but as I turn around, I see Jace and Clary emerge.

"What happened? What'd you find out?" I ask seeing the shocked vacant look on Clary's face and the telltale trace of tears.

"We found out that Valentine is Clary's father." Says Jace lowly. I look quickly between the two of them, my brain trying to process the information it's just been given.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere, and she's Valentines daughter?" I ask feeling as though we've been played. "Did it occur to you that she might be a spy, that this might be part of her plan?" I ask my voice rising, unable to contain my anger. It's my job to protect my family and in a matter of days this girl has come so close to ending all of that.

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or for Dot to be taken? Or to have giant sword be dangled over my head only to find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" I hear her shout at me, her voice shaky with unshed tears and I can do nothing but meet her eyes and try to understand the mess we find ourselves in. As she starts to wind down she takes in her surroundings, more importantly the people that are missing.

"Where's Simon?" she asks just as Isabell joins us. "Where is Simon?"

"I told him to wait in the van," says a breathless Izzy. "I looked everywhere."

"He's missing?" screams Clary. "You were supposed to protect him. Simon!" she says stalking away.

"Uhh, these mundanes are killing me." Sighs Jace as we trail after her. I watch her sprint to the now empty van, all the time calling for her friend.

"Simon!"

"Is that the mundanes name?" Yells a voice from somewhere above us. Whipping around I see two vampires holding a tied up Simon between them. "He's coming with us."

"No, leave him out of this." She cries.

"And it would be my pleasure to kill you if you don't return him," threatens Jace as he attempts to hold Clary back.

"Careful," I warn. "We'd be violating the accords."

"I'm afraid your sidekicks quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick- tock people." He taunts. Have I mentioned that I hate vampires? In a flash they're gone and the night is filled with Clary's broken cries for her friend.

 **END**

Read and review please! Is anyone else and avid fan of Alec and Clary on the show? I loved the moment they had at the end of this week's episode 6!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: Dead's Man's Party Episode 3

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. This story will become more AU to accommodate the Clary and Alec relationship while still following the TV shows storyline. For all of you who have taken the time to not only ready but also review, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I simply saw that there was not any fanfiction for Alec and Clary in this series and decided to nip that right in the bud!**

 _ **Previously on Shadowhunters:**_

" _ **Careful," I warn. "We'd be violating the accords."**_

" _ **I'm afraid your sidekicks quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick- tock people." He taunts. Have I mentioned that I hate vampires? In a flash they're gone and the night is filled with Clary's broken cries for her friend.**_

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

Walking back into the institute after our eventful and disappointing night, I know we won't be getting any rest. We have to save the mundane. For Clary's sake.

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call mundanes?" Snaps Clary from up ahead, she's been…irritated, since we left the City.

"We protect humans." Says Isabell in defense. By some silent agreement Jace and I both take a step back from the girls and hopefully, away from the line of fire.

"You're right," Clary says turning on Isabell so fast that her hair goes flying. I can see her Shadowhunter speed is kicking in, with training she'll make a good addition, she's very light on her feet. "Humans. You protect humans, and you left Simon all alone in the van." As she continues, Isabell turns unable to meet Clary's angry gaze and I run a hand over my face in act born of frustration. "Good job guys, you rock" she says sarcastically and that snaps me out of my silence.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." I reply dryly.

"Alec. Not now." Comes Isabell's sharp command. Can she really blame me though? Not only am I blunt by nature, but back at the city I had actually been worried about _her_. Not her little Mundie friend. That's what I get for caring! And the worst part is, I don't get why I even care what happens to her! Now Isabell and I get the blame us for tonight's situation when _her_ friend shouldn't even have been there in the first place. But can I actually say all that? No.

"Look. They won't do anything to Simon. They just want to draw you out. They want the cup and they think you have it." Says Jace, trying to be helpful.

"But why do they think that, why does anyone think that?" and as usual, when I'm in the room, regardless of the others, she directs her questions to me. "What my mom lies to me all my life but says, 'oh there's this magic cup I hid in like the planet Bongo but don't tell anyone'". And while annoyed it's hard not to want to laugh when she runs off at the mouth like that. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We have to report to the clave." I say, moving to the front of the group and conveniently right in front of Clary. "They have to know what we've learned about Valentine."

"What that he's my father?" asks Clary causing me to pause my steps and turn to face her, my eyebrow cocked. "Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?" she asks moving closer. I meet her gaze and it's like I can't look away, but neither can she. There's so much between us and I want to ask her if she feels it too. This…connection. This need to search her out anytime were in the same room to be close to her. But if I ever get up the strength to do that, it will _not_ be in front of my sister and Jace.

"Clary it's all connected," Calls Jace from his position reclining on the wall behind me and successfully breaking our stare. "The vampires want the cup."

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants Valentine forming another army loyal to himself," I explains.

"Plus it controls demons," says Izzy seriously.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the cup." Continues Jace.

"So the vampires will trade Simon for the cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the cup. Either way I'll lose someone I love! What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out amongst themselves?" she asks, her voice giving way to desperation. I don't care for her endless declarations of devotion to her friend so when I answer her my voice is dripping in sarcasm, yet another thing they have in common.

"Oh, so, this doesn't matter to you?"

"Yes, of course it matters." She says, her eyes snapping to meet mine in a glare that could melt iron. "Listen, when you saved my life. I put my trust in you, now I need you to out your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Supports Isabell.

"What are you? Her spokesman now?" I quips, amused at my sisters blatant support of _her_.

"I don't need a spokesman. I need a plan." Quips Clary before stomping off to God knows where. I harbor a sneaking suspicion that she must be studying charms to wheedle her way into my life permanently. How the hell else could I be attracted to all that crazy? And what do I do? I follows her. We all do. We end up in our surveillance and intel room. "What about all this stuff? These screens, can they help me find Simon? Where is he anyways? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?"

"Actually no, that was Camille's outfit right? They're locals?" Jace directs his query towards Izzy and I. We've all gathered around one of the tables that's surface is strewn in maps. Izzy immediately finds a perch on a corner of the table while I lean on the back of a chair opposite everyone. This allows me to watch _her_ inconspicuously.

"They're at the hotel Dumort down on Gansevoort Street." Says Isabell helpfully.

"And we came back here? Why, we have to go there? Come on, let's go!"

"We need a Clave resolution for that." I say and immediately see her deflate.

"Yeah, the four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Says Izzy.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." I continue.

"Alec. You can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Says Isabell slyly.

"Oh, that's right. Seelie's have their charms apparently." I say, sparing a smile and teasing tone for my little sister.

"Seelies?" asks Clary, interested.

"Like fair folk. Add Pixies, Nixies, Elves, anybody with half angel, half demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term."

"Izzy can tell you all about them." I volunteer. "She's got a 'thing'".

"We've all got out 'thing', don't we Alec?" She says in a joking tone with a meaningful glance Clary's way that goes unnoticed by the others. I just roll my eyes at her.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." She says making her way to the front doors.

"Clary you're going to get yourself killed." Calls Jace straightening up. Her steps don't falter. "Clary, Simon too." We listen as the sound of furious boots clacking on the tile stop. I can see her take a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm before she turns around and marches back coming to a stop beside me adopting my same stance. She's unaware of the eyebrow Jace raises before looking closely between us but I'm not.

"Then help me. While we consider other options my friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand? Or am I just being a mundane?" I eye her closely before turning to meet Jace and Izzy's eyes in silent conversation. We know that if any of us was in this position we'd be reacting the same way. We look out for each other, it's what they've always done.

"Clary's right." Jace says motioning us closer and lowering his voice. "They made the first move. We're going to take care of this ourselves. Right now."

"This is a bad idea, I-." I start.

"What you've got a better one? They broke the accords. They kidnapped a Mundie, that's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on." Steamrolls Jace.

"Hard to argue with that," mutters Izzy.

"Even if we went ahead. I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where were going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." I eye Jace knowing that right now, more than ever, one of us needs to be level-headed. After a few tense moments of silence, Jace speaks up.

"I know where to get what we need."

* * *

Once we arrive at the church I feel a barely suppressed shudder overtake me at the sight of the Mundanes obnoxious van before focusing on the task at hand.

"Whose grave is it?" I ask.

"Mary Milligan, born January 10th 1802. Died January 10th 1878." Says Izzy, prattling off the information from her phone.

"All right, Alec, let's go." Says Jace.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Asks Clary.

"A cache of weapons." Says Izzy.

"Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Finishes Jace.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" asks Clary confused.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognize demons. Or at least they used to." Explains Izzy.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of the imagination." I say hoping to tear Clary's attention away from Jace who she is walking next to.

"Are you saying we do too good a job? You just can't let up can you?" says Izzy, getting upset with me.

"You know what?" snaps Jace. "Alec why don't you go check out by the angel." I turn away from Isabell and give Jace a look before heading off to search the area he indicated. As I begin my search I make sure to keep _her_ and Jace in my line of sight. They're standing awfully close, deep in conversation and I am too far away to hear what's being said. I can see Jace take a step forward and feel a scowl settle on my face before they are thankfully broken apart by Isabell. She's going to visit her Seelie 'friend' to find a way into the vampire lair. With her gone I need to figure out a way to split up those two, so I not so casually call him over.

"Hey Jace. Over here."

"Yeah, coming." As he makes his way to me, my gaze is immediately drawn to _her_. Is she all right? What did she need to talk to Jace about? Jace, catching my wandering gaze turns to observe her himself.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." I say.

"That's the point. Come on Alec, cheer up, it's going to be fun." He says, bumping my arm and smiling. Making nothing of a serious situation as usual.

"Damn it Jace think this through! You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane. This is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you're willing to risk killing us?" I ask unable to keep the jealousy I'm feeling in check.

"There was so much of that that was wrong, I'm not even going to pretend to hear it." He snaps.

"That's the problem," I say, gripping his jacket. "You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said today. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?"

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look. You can trust her or not that's not my business. But if you don't trust me-."

"Hey, Alec, I think I found it! Mary Mulligan" We are interrupted and I am reminded of the reason we are here in the first place, besides this talk wasn't going anywhere. Unless I spell it out for him, he's never going to get why I don't want him around _her_. We make our way to Clary and begin inspecting the grave.

"Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" she asks.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." I reply

"At least she is now," says Jace preparing to open the coffin. "Abbra Cadabrah."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asks him.

"No, Clary. We don't." He traces the rune on the headstone before opening it. I end up next to Clary and hear her intake of breath as the coffin is opened.

"Where's Mrs. Milligan?" she says in quiet awe at the pile of assorted weapons proudly on display. She reaches for one of the swords and I quickly turn to her.

"Don't touch that, you don't know how to use it." I snap. But I genuinely don't want her to get hurt. With our luck she'd cut her jugular and we'd be left to deal with the mundane alone. Ignoring my command and tone she keeps brandishing the sword, of course, and turns to me.

"What like at Pandemonium when I killed the demon." She says, tilting her heard to grin at me. Is she flirting with me? I take a step forward, we're so close that if it weren't for the sword currently pointed at my face, we'd be touching.

"You-."

"Alec!" of course Jace has to ruin the moment, once again misreading the situation between me and _her_. "She'll learn how to use it." I see Clary look between me and Jace before taking a few step away from us to practice with the sword.

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows, that's back at the institute. I got to go." I say turning and sparing one last look at Clary. Just to be sure she's not about to accidentally kill herself or anything.

"Yeah, how are you going to get back in the institute?" asks Jace, coming after me.

"Go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone." I say with a shrug.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." He says getting back to the store of weapons. I turn to leave again before I feel myself come up short. It's obvious Jace is bothered but if I've learned anything over the years it's that he's not going to apologize or try to make amends first. With an eye roll I turn back to him.

"Hey. I understand what we need to do, and I trust you, parabatai. Don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said.' I say hoping he'll read the sincerity in my eyes.

"It's already forgotten," he says extending his hand for me to grasp. "I'll see you at dawn."

"At dawn." I echo back. I turn around to see Clary watching me and give her a slight nod before walking away. It kills me to leave _her_ with him because I know him, specifically how he is with woman and how easily they can fall for his charm. What will have changed when we meet up again?

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

As I start to get used to the sword in my hand, I manage to brandish it a few times without hurting myself but the sound of Alec's voice stops me and I turn to observe the guys. They look like they're having a serious conversation. I can't hear what's being said but I see Jace nod before extending his hand to Alec and doing some bro handshake/shoulder pat. They almost look like they're saying goodbye. I see Alec turn around and I'm too slow to react so he catches me watching. He gives me the slightest of nods before turning and walking away, his long strides eating up the ground so quickly that he soon disappears from sight, and I find that I feel…sad? His bluntness aside I find myself drawn to Alec, I have ever since I first saw him. Whenever I'm near him I want to stay there and I've never felt as alive, more myself than when he is challenging me. And although sometimes he can be harsh when he speaks to me, his eyes tell a completely different story. Just now when he told me not to touch the sword I saw that it was because he didn't want me to get hurt but Jace interpreted things differently and I saw Alec pull away, which was terrible because I liked how close we had been, I had even tried to flirt with him. I don't try to fight my smirk as I remember how his eyes had slightly widened at my boldness. The reason I haven't been turned away by his attitude is because I can also understand where he's coming from. They don't know me and haven't known me long enough to trust me. I understand that he's just trying to look out for his family. He seems to be the one in charge but I've watched as Jace and Izzy often team up to overrule him. While it has been for my sake to help me find first my mother and now Simon, it does upset me to see how they seem to walk all over him. Jace pulls me away from my musings when he comes closer. He means to tech me how to use the sword and I have to admit I'm a little excited. There are some cool perks to being a Shadowhunter after all!

"Okay. Let me show you how to use this thing. It knows you're a Shadowhunter, so it wants to respond. But you have to be firm with it. Let it know whose boss." Standing behind me and holding his hand over mine on the hilt of the blade, he gently moves my hand through the motions to properly wield the blade. "There…You make it a part of yourself, and it a part of you. And the blade never dims. It's saying you belong together." He's standing a bit too close for comfort now and it feels wrong to be here with him like this. I decide to ask a question to distract him from the way he's looking at me.

"How does it know?"

"Because you're part angel Clary. Like all Shadowhunters. You understand?" he asks as he guides me through the steps to plunge the blade forward. I gasp at the sudden power surge that I feel from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It's intoxicating.

"Not even a little." I reply.

"You'll get there. It's not something you understand in your mind. It's something you know because it's pulsing through your body. It's in your blood." That said he backs away to let me go through the routine he just taught me on my own. Once I've gotten comfortable with the movements we head back to the tomb to finish gather our weapons.

"How do you know they'll come back?" I ask, trying to discreetly inquire about Alec.

"Who Alec and Izzy?" he asks. "Because we were raised together. Their practically my brother and sister. Did you hear what Alec called me just then? Were parabatai. There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have. We're bound together for life, bound to fight together, to protect each other. In battle, our hearts beat as one, if one of us were to die a part of the other would die as well."

I feel myself shrink back a little at his words, my breath escaping in an almost gasp. The mere thought of Alec dying hits me like a pain and the chest, and the fear is crippling. More so than the fact that I find myself having feelings this intense for him. Breathing deeply I try to focus back on Jace who is still speaking.

"They'll be here Clary." He says with finality. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," I respond.

"You look ready."

* * *

"You want to kill time in a biker bar?" I say unimpressed as Jace direct me to a place called Hardtail. That's right, not even the name sounds appealing.

"We can't move on the vamps till sunrise. Plus, there's something I need in here."

"What a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"We need to save Simon, not hang around a bunch of posers," I say, taking in the colorful and leather clad bodies occupying the bar. I hear him chuckle. "Jace it's not funny."

"It's kind of funny," he responds.

"Shouldn't you be teaching me to fight vampires or something?" He looks down at me before doing a quick scan of the bar.

"Do me a favor. Look over there, what do you see?" He asks, gesturing to a section of the bar occupied by tables and customers, a few of the drinking and a few too absorbed in each other to drink.

"Waitress… People making out."

"Focus on the couple," he says indicating with his head the one's he is talking about. "Now concentrate on seeing through."

"Through?" what on earth is he talking about?

"There are layers to reality. Yu can peel them away. See the Shadow world.."

"Maybe you can," I say after trying to focus on the couple and coming up blank.

"Don't just use your mind, use your whole self. Relax into it."

I do as he says and focus all of myself on the couple. They get bit hazy before my sight clears and I see them.

"They're vampires." I gasp and see his nod of approval. Turning to watch the entrance we both notice a man with blonde hair and blue and white leather jacket enter the bar.

"Check out that guy. He's got something."

"What? Fleas?" I ask amused.

"Not now. Okay, now go." He instruct as we begin to tail the man. "Bet you can't handle his charm." He taunts.

"Charm? What are you kidding me?"

"You really want to help find Simon? Go on, go compliment him on his motorcycle." I give him a disbelieving look. "He'll like that." Adds Jace with a smirk.

Turning around and walking towards the stranger I use my best strut and call out a greeting. "Hi," that gets his attention and he quickly glances up at me. I casually start to run my fingers along his bike before continuing. "I've been wondering who owns this awesome bike." I say lowering my voice and moving closer. He shoots me an interested smile before murmuring.

"Hey baby." Seriously? The sad thing is I bet that works on a lot of girls. "You like to ride." He asks. But before I can answer I am distracted by his hand, he's moving it in a calming rhythm and before I know it I am completely taken with this man. I'd do whatever he says. Follow him anywhere.

"You know you smell like a freaking angel right? But without all that Shadowhunter rune crap all over you. Much better look right?" he asks.

"Right," I answer breathlessly, moving closer to him.

"I don't know what the hell you are angel doll but you're one tasty treat." I chuckle and if possible lean even closer.

"Thank you."

I feel him wrap his arm around my waist as he pulls me towards himself and starts whispering softly in my ear while I remain completely oblivious to the fangs that have sprouted from his mouth. Coming around the bike to stand behind me he grabs a hold of my waist.

"You want to go on a ride baby?"

"Yeah." I say settling myself on the bike while he nuzzles my neck. I see a blonde guy in a black leather jacket come up to us but I am too distracted by to care.

"You having fun with my girl?" he asks.

"Piss off, Shadowhunter." He growls back.

"Brad's gonna take me for a ride," I say on a sigh.

"That's not going to happen." Says the blonde. I see both men face off against each other before Brad pushes the blond back. I giggle softly causing Brad to shoot me a smile.

"Don't move Clary," says the blonde. As Brad lunges towards him the blonde guy disappears, as Brad searches for him he suddenly appears behind him and taps him on the shoulder. When Brad turns around he is greeted with a 'Yoo- hoo Romeo' and a swift uppercut to the chin that renders him unconscious. As he falls, he drops the keys to his bike which Jace catches expertly. I snap out of my haze in time to see Jace settling into his seat on the bike in front of me before revving it up.

"Jace what-." I ask confused as I see a group of vampires coming towards us. We peel out of Hardtail, wind whipping through our hair as we move at impossible speeds. My brain is finally able to register what just happened and I find myself upset that Jace would put me into an unknown situation like that and that he would call me 'his girl'. I most certainly am not his.

"Why did you let him do that to me?" I ask.

"I couldn't exactly dig around in his pockets for his keys." He says calmly, this only serving to upset me more.

"What, you were just going to let him turn me into a vampire for the keys?"

"Don't you trust me?" He calls over his shoulder to which I don't reply. "Better hold tight, this bike runs on demon energy, its pretty mean."

"Don't their bikes run on demon energy?" I inquire of the bikes currently on our tail.

"Why do you think I picked this one? It's been modified."

"But we still have to find-."

"Simon," he finishes. "Don't worry, we'll find your Mundie. You got a good grip?"

"You keep asking me that." As soon as the words leave my mouth the bike starts ascending and pretty soon we're flying over the city. I can't help the laughter that comes tumbling out of me at the exhilarating ride. This is something I never saw myself doing. I'm flying!

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

As stealthily as I can I sneak into the institute and make my way to our weapons room. Pulling out the hidden panel of weapons I quickly select my bow and a handful of arrows and set them down on the table behind me. Closing the panel I pull out my stele and begin to rune the arrows. I'm so focused on my task that I don't notice I'm not alone anymore until I her Hodge's voice ring through the room.

"Alec! I didn't know you were in here," he says fully entering the room. I quickly put the arrow down and sit down on the table in what I hope passes for a casual pose as I try to block the bow from him.

"I…um was…just, ah." I stumble around for an excuse. I am really bad at the whole lying thing.

"Don't tell me," he says coming closer. "I don't want to have to report you."

"It's just that Clary is-."

"That girl, is Valentines-." His voice cuts off as the pain of his burning mark renders him speechless. "The monsters daughter," he grounds out and I feel myself shift uncomfortably. "There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right? I'll leave you to it." He says walking away.

"Hodge." I stop him. "Thank you." He retraces his steps coming to stop in front of me.

"You remind me a lot of me Alec. The loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." He says, I just scoff and look away. He reaches out to grip my neck and make me face him.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me?" With one last look he pats me on the back and walks away, leaving me with a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

Before I know it, Jace and I have arrived on the rooftop of the Hotel Dumort, the ride was over far too quickly in my opinion. Jace leads me into better light before having me move my jacket aside to reveal my collar bone to him. He start to apply a new rune to my skin and explain what happened at the bar.

"What that vampire did to you back at the bar. It's called encanto. It's the first step. Kind of like what a cobra does to a mouse before it starts. This," he says indicating the rune. "Will keep you safe. Just in case you run into Mr. Fascinating again." He says smirking.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" I ask

"Nope." Move your sleeve, he says before making yet another rune on my left wrist.

"What is that?"

"This is for silence, the vamps won't hear us coming but we can't disguise the scent of our blood from them. Once we head into the building, through there," he says indicating a door on the far corner of the roof. "They'll know somethings up. If our plan works we'll have time to find Simon. I nod my head at him and we set off towards the door. "The mundane world is all into vampires. I don't get it, they see everyone else as an animated sac of meat."

"I certainly don't see the romance," I say dryly.

"That's because now you know it's all real. Still, you got to hand it to them though. They know how to frame a narrative."

"How will we find Simon?"

"He'll be in the most secure room in the building. Trust me, we'll know it when we see it."

"What if they do an encanto on him? Would he turn into a vampire?"

"No. You have to drink vampire blood for that. Even then there's more to it. It's an overly involved process if you ask me."

"But, I don't get it. What if a vampire bites him?"

"They won't drain him right away, they like to take their time. Vampires are real gourmets."

"He'll be terrified."

"Actually he'll feel kind of high. Like he's in love."

"With the one who bit him? That's awful." He stops mid stride to turn to me.

"It's awful?" he asks with a questioning look at me before turning away.

"You've never been bitten?" I ask meeting his eyes and I see a slight shift in them as recognition dawns. "You've never been in love," I say softly.

"The point is it wears off. Just like love. What's the deal with you and that guy anyway, he seems kind of-."

"Careful," I warn.

"Unworthy of you, how's that?"

"You think you have it all figured out" I say irritated.

"I do."

"You don't even understand friendship."

"Really?"

"You have a parabatai right?" I inquire. He walks towards me, expression fierce.

"Alec would die for me." He states confidently and I once again feel my heart constrict at the mere thought of Alec no longer existing.

"Now you understand me and Simon." I respond. I see him take a deep breath before he sheds his emotions and shifts gears.

"The sun will be up soon. Do you remember how to use the blade? Keep your arm steady. Don't overestimate what you know. They can be tricky but we'll keep them off you as much as we can."

"Where are Alec and Isabell?" I ask anxious.

"Being distracting."

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

"You're really not going to talk to me, are you?" asks my sister as we make our way into the hotel.

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about-."

"But I do. You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings whether you like them or not Alec." Finding the stairs that will lead us to the entrance I begin to climb but not before I send Isabell a bored look that I know she hates.

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy." I respond as she watches me arms crossed.

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far."

I know what she wants. She wants me to acknowledge my feelings for Clary and Jace to her and help me come to terms with what I'm feeling but that's not going to happen. Making our way through the hotel's basement there is only one door in sight.

"This must be the door," says Isabell opening it wide. What we find on the other side is a group full of growling vamps who look ready to end us. Finally, my day is looking up. I quickly grab the door out of Isabell's grasp and slam it shut, the two of us throwing our bodies against the door to hold them off.

"Any day now." She says, indicating that I should rune the door against them. I frantically dig through my pack, still not too preoccupied to snap right back at her.

"Yeah, well if you would hold the door still it would be a lot easier." Finding my stele I hold it up to the door and nothing happens. "It's not taking." I say. I feel Isabell grab one of the swords strapped to my back and I hear the sound of metal clashing before she thrusts a metal pole into my hands. We quickly shove it through the door handle to bar the entrance and smirk at one another.

"Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword was an idiot." She remarks.

"When you're right, you're right," I say in agreement. We take a few steps back, gather our weapons and prepare to fight, the banging on the door has grown insistent and we can see hands coming through the cracks in the door.

"Do you think they know were here?" asks Isabell.

"That's the idea right? How long do you think we have to distract them for?"

"Ten more minutes?"

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding me? We'll leave for lunch in five."

"So let's distract them."

"So let's distract them." I agree as we start to see the pole we stuck in the door jamb begin to shift precariously.

"Get ready." Says Izzy extending her whip as I ready my bow. The door opens and as the first vamp steps in Izzy wraps her whip around his foot before dragging him across the floor. The second vamp uses his speed to elude us so I focus on the third, he is quickly incinerated by my arrow. Once he's taken care of I shift to my left and as soon as I see the vamp step out from behind the boiler I make quick work of ending him. Free of threats I relax my bow and look around.

"This was fun," I say with a smile. I see a few more vamps in the hall to afraid to enter and quickly reload my bow.

"Keep coming boys." Calls Isabell.

We make quick work of the rest of the guys and head further into the hotel to find _her_ and Jace. It's not long until we hear the sounds of struggle. At Jace's worried.

"Clary look out." I feel myself start to sprint, Izzy not far behind. As we approach the room I see Jace pinned down on the ground with three vamps while Clary is being tossed and dragged about by another vamps, her sounds of struggle only serving to fuel my anger. I quickly draw my bow string, arrow at the ready but as soon as the vamp catches sight of me, he drags Clary up by the shoulders, holding her in front of him as a shield. The coward. I am furious but I keep myself calm and search for a way to get her away from him. I take a second to look at her face, her eyes are wide with fear but I see a small half smile grace her lips when she catches sight of me. I return a smile of my own.

"Okay." I utter before I launch my arrow at a worn area of the wall just above them. As soon as my arrow hits it's target. The wall starts to crumble until it forms a gap that let's in bright rays of sunrise causing the vamp to scream out in pain and release Clary. She stumbles forward, crouching down when the vamp who was previously her captor, combusts. Moving quickly she grabs her blade and rushes forward. Meeting one of the other vamps head on, she skillfully dodges his attack before plunging her blade into his chest, and looks incredibly beautiful doing it. Now free Jace also makes quick work of his opponents before turning to face Clary. I am standing directly behind him and I see her eyes quickly look beyond Jace's to meet mine.

"I killed him," she says shocked.

"Well, technically he was already dead," says Jace and she takes a moment to mull that over.

"Plus he wanted to kill you, remember that." Says Izzy stepping forward to Jace's side, her proud smile hard to miss. "She did great right?" she asks. I am still frozen at the entryway where we came in. My heart and brain are taking a moment to process that she's here and she's safe. I saved her, and she kind of kicked ass.

"Yeah, you did." Says Jace answering Izzy but not taking his eyes off of Clary. "You should be proud."

"Thanks but, it's not about me." She says, shifting her gaze to include me. "Let's go find Simon."

Making our way through the hotel I see Clary move to walk beside me and I shift so that I am standing in front of her to guard her. We come up on a room that is brightly lit and I recognize the voice of the vamp we met outside the City when the Mundie was taken. Indicating silently which way we should head I set off first, quickly bringing my bow up.

"Simon!" Clary says rushing forward before much to my relief Jace takes her arm and gently pulls her back.

"Clary! That's not going to do any good."

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason." The vamp is holding the Mundie with a knife to his throat and I am forced to lower my bow, but I refuse to lower the hand that lifted to the satchel of arrows at my back. I clench my jaw not at all happy with how this is unfolding. Jace brandishes his sword and the vamp quickly yells at all of us.

"Put it away!" We have no choice but to lower our weapons completely, my bow is now hanging uselessly on my shoulder. Clary is still the only one closest to the Mundie and I keep my eyes trained on her, as f my gaze alone will stop anything from hurting her.

"Simon, are you okay?" she asks.

"I wouldn't say okay exactly-."

"Stop talking!" says the vamp jerking him back and applying more pressure to the blade being held at his throat. "Now… if you could all just follow me," he says looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Let's go!" he yells quickly backing out of the room. We all hurry forward and I let Izzy and Jace take the lead. As I pass Clary I gently press a finger to her thigh indicating that she should stay behind me. I move to the front of the group my eyes never leaving the vamp. "Come on lets go! Get down there now!" he says indicating towards a door at the end of the hallway. I realize my mistake too late. In taking the lead I am now closest to the door, Izzy behind me and Clary is at the back. Directly in front of the vamp. My eyes shift nervously and I'm grateful to see Jace pull her behind him as they pass the vamp.

'Were not going to hurt you, we just want Simon," she says as we are herded down the hall, the door fast approaching.

"I'm glad you do." Responds the vamp. "We wanted you," He growls.

"Well here I am!" she responds, pushing forward and making my heart drop. I can no longer see her and I have no clue what's going on behind me.

"Stop!" says Jace pushing her back.

"Shut up! Open that door right now and leave or I'll kill him!" I quickly move forward to open the door ignoring the argument behind me. When I open the door I am surprised to see…sunlight? We're on the roof. I rush out and turn to find Izzy, Clary, Jace and…the Mundie? I walk a ways away from the group and take moment to asses our surroundings and relieve some of my tension. Ignoring Jace's caustic remarks for the Mundie I turn to follow him and Izzy up a short flight of steps onto a higher part of the roof. Not only do I have a good vantage point of our surrounding, I unfortunately have a great view of Clary's reunion with her Mundie. I look down to see them holding each other tightly, neither looking willing to let go. I see her back away and I'm too far away to hear what they're saying but I do see the kisses they give each other on the cheek and can't help but doubt their 'best friend' status.

"Well, no accounting for tastes." Says Isabell taking a moment to freshen up her lipstick. Not wanting to hear her veiled barbs concerning my feelings for Simon, I can't help but retort.

"You should talk." I see her eye me, one eyebrow arched before walking away.

"Can I just say one thing?" I ask Jace, turning to him.

"You will whatever I say, so shoot."

"You think you know Clary but you may not-."

"Don't start this with me Alec." He says, not letting me finish.

"You won't be good for he-."

"She has no one."

"Just listen to me for one second-."

"Alec stop!" He shouts. He looks around seeing that we have drawn attention to ourselves and lowers his voice. "Just stop." I take a hard look at him before I respond.

"I'm older than you Jace. I'm not going to stand in your shadow." Not with Clary, not with anyone.

"If you really feel that way about her, why haven't you said anything before tonight?" he asks me. Wait, what? He knows that I feel something for Clary? It's all too much, the adrenaline, the fact that Jace knows. Instead of answering him, I walk away.

 **END**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: Raising Hell Episode 4

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. This story will become more AU to accommodate the Clary and Alec relationship while still following the TV shows storyline. For all of you who have taken the time to not only ready but also review, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I simply saw that there was not any fanfiction for Alec and Clary in this series and decided to nip that right in the bud!**

" _ **Alec stop!" He shouts. He looks around seeing that we have drawn attention to ourselves and lowers his voice. "Just stop." I take a hard look at him before I respond.**_

" _ **I'm older than you Jace. I'm not going to stand in your shadow." Not with Clary, not with anyone.**_

" _ **If you really feel that way about her, why haven't you said anything before tonight?" he asks me. Wait, what? He knows that I feel something for Clary? It's all too much, the adrenaline, the fact that Jace knows. Instead of answering him, I walk away.**_

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom, I don't want to do this," protests the voice of a young girl_

" _She won't be a child forever Jocelyn," says Magnus_

" _For now. I don't want her a part of our world." Says my mother. I feel a cold sweat start to overtake me, my breath coming in gasps. My hands are taken and tied behind my back. He's getting closer, I can see the magic flowing from his hands emitting a soft blue light. I can't stop him. I feel the magic hit my mind and can't hold back the screams._

Present day

"Clary!" I wake with a start, shooting upright. The memories too vivid to just be a dream. Catching a breath I seek out the voice that called me and I see… _him_.

"It's okay. I'm here, your safe." He says with quiet reassurance, his warm eyes holding my own captive. Still trying to control my ragged breaths I find myself only able to utter his name.

"Alec…" He draws back, his face a mix of confusion.

"What?" he inquires. "You all right? You still seem…kind of freaked."

Shaking my head and blinking I force my eyes to focus. I realize that it's not _him_ after all. It's Simon, and I feel like a terrible friend because I find myself disappointed.

"Simon." I say slowly, still trying to orientate myself.

"Hey. I got you okay? It must've been a hell of a nightmare." Yeah, that's an understatement I think.

"It was a nightmare," I respond trying to remember all that had happened. "I was strapped to this piece of furniture and my mom was there. She kept telling this guy to protect me, but then he reached his hand into my skull and ripped out my brain."

"Hello Freddy Krueger," he says curling his lips in distaste.

"Tell me about it," I say anxiously rubbing a hand through my hair. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Uh, I just…really needed to see you." He says looking down and messing with my tangled covers.

"I am so sorry my messed up life put you in danger," the feeling of guilt not alleviating even with my apology.

"I'm fine." He says trying to placate me.

"No, if those vampires hurt you. I couldn't live with myself. You're all I've got left."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm totally grateful that your friends got me out before the vampires drained me like a Big Gulp. But… How well do you know these guys? Can you trust them?"

"I think so. I mean they saved my life, and yours."

"True. But I was thinking. All of this craziness started the minute you bumped into him at Pandemonium. You think that's just a coincidence?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is that I have to get my memories back. I need to know who I really am. Maybe…maybe I saw where my mom hid the cup and if I could just remember, I could save her. I just want to put all this behind me. But I don't know this world. I don't even know where to start looking. I'm just lost."

"Okay," he says softly taking my head. "Let's start with what we know. We know that dreams are remnants of memories."

"Right."

"You saw your mom in the nightmare before your mom was reaching into your brain."

"Yeah, she called him Magnus. It's completely random."

"Magnus Bane?" he asks, eyes alight in recognition.

"Maybe. Why? How do you know that name?"

"I heard it from the vampire, you know the shockingly hot one that's-." I give him a look that gets him back on track. "Sorry, Uh Camille. She was super pissed at this Magnus guy when I told her he took your memories."

"Simon! You're amazing, you've given me my first solid lead." I say with what feels like my first real smile in weeks. Hopping out of bed I pick up my gray cardigan that I discarded on a chair next to my bed the night before and put it on while trying to tame my hair.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Simon.

"I have to find Alec and tell him about Magnus Bane."

"Oh," he says quietly. Coming closer I gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" I ask before turning and hurrying out of the room. Now to find Alec.

* * *

"Alec I need to talk to you about something-." In my haste to share my good news I ignore his closed door and burst into his room, my words dying on my lips as I take in his half-dressed form. He's sweaty and shirtless and I can feel my face turning red. It seems I caught him in the middle of working out, and as he reaches up a hand to brush his hair back I take a second to admire him. His bronze skin is glistening and his perfect six pack is on display. He is all masculine power and the runes spread across his skin make him look like the guy on the cover of all those supernatural teen romance book I like to obsess over. "Sorry… I, I really should have knocked first." Great, and now I'm stumbling over my words, now he'll definitely think I'm all kinds of cool. Not. I see him shift from foot to foot watching me closely.

"Let me just grab a shirt." He says.

"Good idea," I say as I turn around to face his door not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"So what's up, you wanted to see me?" taking this as a signal that he is sufficiently covered, I turn to address him, my previous enthusiasm returning.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about a Magnus Bane."

"He's the high warlock of Brooklyn, why?"

"Because that vampire Camille practically accused him of stealing my memories," I say moving closer to him.

"Where did you hear that?" he asks.

"When Simon told Camille someone stole my memories back at the hotel Dumort, she blamed Magnus Bane."

"What?" he asks, disbelief etched on his face. "You believe your little Mundie friend?"

"I believe Simon," I correct him. "Besides, I keep having these dreams where this Magnus guy is with my mom. She tells him to protect me."

"You mean like memory fragments?"

"Yeah, but they're not making sense."

"Well, why didn't you tell us about that?"

"Because, Alec. Just a week ago I didn't even know this world existed, let alone that Magnus is real."

"Magnus's magic is so powerful that he can evade even the silent brothers. If he's the warlock that took your memories, he could be the key to everything." He says sounding sure.

"People are risking their lives to get my memories back, but there might not be anything there." I make my way to the chaise set up his room and perch myself along the back. "I might not find anything that will lead to the mortal cup. Or my mom."

"Clary," he says making his way to stand directly in front of me. His head lowering to meet my eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that finding your memories is my only shot at getting the mortal cup back. Look at me," he says as I turn away and scoff. "I'm willing to take that chance on you." He says and once again I find my eyes locked onto his and unable to look away. That is until we're interrupted, as usual.

 **Alec's POV:**

"Alec I need you. The Mundie's leaving." Great. Interrupted by my sister. When Clary crashed into my room with her discovery, I was surprised that she chose to come to me. I haven't exactly rolled out the welcome mat but I appreciate that regardless, she came to me. It was also incredibly amusing to see her blush when she saw me with my shirt off. I couldn't hold back a genuine smile when she turned around so I could get dressed. Around my family, I'm usually not this modest but I could tell she was uncomfortable. As she was talking about doubting herself I knew I couldn't let her think like that, and as we seem to do a lot these days I found myself in a stare down with her but Izzy had to choose that moment to bother me. I suppose I can't really blame her though. It's the Mundie's fault.

"Simon, he can't leave," says Clary moving off my couch to meet Isabell.

"He can and he is, unless you want to tie him down and restrain him." Izzy says throwing a smirk at me over her head.

"I'll get him." Says Clary rushing out. I just shake my head, I will never understand her friendship with that guy. Belatedly I realize that without her here I am left to face Isabell. Crap.

"So what were you two up to? You seemed pretty cozy when I walked in."

"She had a memory that involved Magnus. We think he's the one who took her memories. She was telling me a lead, _that's all_." I emphasize.

"Sure, sure. I'll be watching." She says airily.

"Izzy. Go wake Jace and Hodge, tell them we might have a lead on the mortal cup. How can one mundane be such a pain in my ass?" I ask her before following Clary. I take the elevator down to the entrance and arrive in time to catch the tail end of their argument.

"-yes you can! It's not safe here."

"In fact this is the safest place she could possibly be." I say blocking the entrance in what I know is a defensive stance, feet braced apart evenly, arms crossed.

"You don't get to talk to me Captain America," spouts the Mundie. Really? Personally I see myself as more of a Hawkeye. I don't dig blondes.

"Considering my training and the fact that I've saved Clary's life and yours, I think that gives me a right to speak."

"Okay, come at me bro!" he shouts lunging at me before Clary jumps in front of me and pushes him back.

"What is your problem?" she yells. He goes on a rant which isn't unusual but this time he is furious. I guess he was bound to lose it sooner or later. Our lifestyle, our reality is a lot to take in.

"I can take care of myself." He says moving around us and stomping down the hall and closer to the exit. Sparing me a glance Clary runs after him.

"Simon wait!" They're too far away for me to hear what's being said but I don't tear my eyes away from them and I am the only one who witnesses the lowering of her head and shoulders as she's left staring at the closing door. Her friend no longer in sight.

* * *

After this morning's excitement we all meet in the one of the empty rooms occupying the large wooden table facing a projector. Isabell perches on the edge of the table, Jace stands behind us, leaving me and Clary to sit next to each other but I don't mind. These days I subconsciously find myself by her side. Right now, Hodge is filling us in on Magnus.

"Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old and as you can see. He hasn't exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century." He flips through his photo slides and we can easily spot the oriental man with his coiffed hair and decadent clothes at various parties and functions in his lifetime. "His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive."

"He looks like the Downworlders David Guetta." Quips Clary, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." Responds Izzy. "Vampire? Have you ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Can you two focus?" I ask sullenly. "This is not a joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed," teases Izzy.

"Alec's right. Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." Intones Hodge.

"Well then why would he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" asks Clary.

"Yes, one of the best. But 'help' might not be an accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before helping anyone with anything," says Jace sitting down heavily in the chair next to me.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them," I offer.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock who aided Jocelyn in-." Hodge stops short leaning heavily on one of the chair backs.

"Hodge, your rune." Says Clary worry evident in her tone. "You okay?" at his nod she shakes her head in frustration. "So how do we find Magnus?" she asks.

"We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected and draw him out of hiding." Says Jace.

"And I know exactly where we do it," says Izzy before getting up and taking the remote away from Hodge. After tapping a few keys she pulls up a flyer on the big screen.

"A Downworld rave. Nice job Izzy." Murmurs Hodge.

"Where'd you get that?" I quip. It's typical of Izzy to choose a party as our meeting place. She just wants to dress up.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it," I respond. "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will," says Jace. "He'll blend in, hide in plain sight." He says giving me a look, daring me to argue.

"I don't know," says Clary, her voice wary. "It seems-."

"Trust me." Intones Izzy. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding it'll be for one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus's hedonism. Or his greed." Hodge says with a warning look. "Come with me."

We follow him to the weapons room and watch as he traces one of the runes on the floor. Once he finishes runing the tiles we hear the sounds of locks opening and gears shifting. He lifts the tile and pushes it aside, I take a step forward for a better look which also brings me closer to Clary. She's so tiny though that I can see clear over her head to the necklace that was just revealed. Hodge gathers it carefully before standing to hold it on front of us.

"Is that real?" breathes Clary.

"A four-karat unheeded Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane. As it was a gift from him to his then lover Camille Belcourt.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?"

"Warlock gets around," says Jace.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse," says Hodge. "Now the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons."

Izzy reaches out to cup the diamond. "It's so beautiful," she murmurs softly. Oh no, we're going to have a hard time prying her away from that thing. It's the size of two of her fingers!

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." Suggests Hodge.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting," says Jace walking away. "We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." With that final warning everyone clears out except me and Clary. We look at each other for a moment before I decide to pose a question that's been running through my mind all day.

"Why did you come to me this morning? With your news I mean. Why not go to Jace, or Izzy?" I see her face pucker into a soft frown as she thinks my words over.

"I met Jace first and I may have struck up a…friendship with him. But you seem like the one that looks out for the group and you have always been up front with me, always told me the truth. I feel like I can trust you." I nod at her words showing that I understand but she's not done. "I also wanted to thank you. For yesterday. For saving my life."

"You don't have to thank me for saving your life. You seem like you're going to be around for a while. You're part of our… 'Group' now. I'll have your back, and I'll trust you to have ours." We share a smile, it's one of the first time one of those bright smiles has been aimed at me and I've got to say I feel proud knowing I put it there. "Besides," I continue, "I saw you in action yesterday. You kicked ass." She chuckles and before we can go any further I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket with a text from Izzy.

 **Izzy: Tell Clary I want to see her pronto. I get 2 dress her 4 2night!**

 **Izzy: Don't even try to say U R not with her.**

 **Izzy: Are you ignoring me? Hurry! Only a few hours 2 get ready!**

I roll my eyes at her texts, and how the heck does she know I'm with Clary? I turn to the redhead who is now looking at me questioningly. I hold my phone up.

"Hate to cut this short but Izzy says she needs you and she won't stop texting until she gets what she wants." I say wryly.

"Should I be worried?" she asks and I can't help but chuckle.

"Definitely. She's dressing you for tonight." I see her throw her head back and sigh.

"Great. That means I'll probably end up wearing a barely there napkin!" I almost choke on the mental image her words provoke.

"That's not happening." I state. She gives me a questioning glance.

"Okay. Just promise to check on me before we leave please?" she asks. I try to hold a back my smile knowing she's completely serious.

"Promise." With a nod in my direction she heads off to find my sister.

 **Clary's POV:**

After my talk with Alec I find myself practically skipping to Isabell's room, glad that Alec and I seem to be getting along better. When I am outside her door, I take a moment to steel myself before entering.

"Hey. Alec said you wanted to see me." I call out.

"That's right." She says as she takes an armful of dresses to add to the piles already strewn on the bed. "What are you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?" she asks brightly.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about wearing this," I say gesturing to my black skinny jeans and green t-shirt. I see her quickly bring her hand up to stifle her laugh as she eyes me up and down.

"I don't think so," she says shaking her head. "No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus it's a party, not a poetry slam."

"Well, I don't really have and party clothes with me so…"

"So you'll have to wear mine." She says holding up a God awful pink dress with layer after layer of tulle and a megawatt smile on her face.

"You realize one of these days you're going to have to tell me where and when right?" I ask.

"Where and when what?"

"Where you get your spending money and, when are you letting me go to a store?" I ask discarding the pink travesty.

"Clary…" she says walking towards me with her outfit selection for me.

"Okay," I say eying the black fabric. "That dress is way too tight."

"It's stretchy," she argues holding it out for me. "Put it on." I look at her determined expression and know she's not going to back off. I release a loud sigh before grudgingly taking the dress from her.

"Fine," I mutter going behind her changing curtain.

"Try these," she says handing me a pair of black sparkly heeled boots.

"I don't know Isabell," I say as I pull the dress on. "I think I'm more a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl." I step out from behind the changing curtain in the dress and heels while trying to pull the mini dress down.

"You're so lucky to have a flat chest," she sighs from her seat on her plush chair. I look down, is she serious? I'm practically falling out of this dress, it's uncomfortable.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Really," she responds giggling. As I finish adjusting the dress I am surprised by a familiar voice.

"Someone's looking badass," I whirl around to see Alec taking in my attire.

"Oh, thanks." I say flustered.

"It's slightly larger than a napkin." He says making me laugh and reminding me of our earlier conversation. Isabell comes to stand next to me still attached to the black feather boa she's been throwing around.

"She cleans up well," she says sounding proud. "I'm going to go see Jace. I'll help you later Alec," she says to her brother then turns to me. "He never knows what to wear to these things either." With a meaningful look at the two of us she flounces away. Once alone we both clear our throats awkwardly.

"You sure do look the part of a Shadowhunter," he says quietly, in reference to my all black attire.

"Yeah, well,…Um." I stutter.

"I guess it's pointless for me to ask you to stay behind. Let us meet Magnus by ourselves?" I give him a small smile and shake my head 'no'.

"Thought so…Things could get sticky. Magnus is being hunted. You're going to need a weapon." He pulls a blade out from behind his back and hands it to me.

"But at the graveyard-."

"Yeah, I know. You didn't know how to use it then and I didn't want you to get hurt. I've seen you in action though and you can handle yourself. But regardless I want you to keep this close tonight, Okay?"

"Okay." I reply. I see him reach out tentatively to move a strand of hair away from my face and tuck it safely behind my ear.

"Perfect," I hear him utter so softly that I would have missed it had I not been so attuned to him.

"I'm going to go change. I'll see you in a bit." I simply nod. I don't think I could string a sentence together if I tried.

 **Alec's POV:**

I'm in the weapons room, gathering my bow and checking the arrows when I see Isabell saunter in looking very…Sparkly. I eye her warily.

"Pick a weapon, I suggest your whip."

"What's going on with you and Clary?" she inquires.

"Nothing." She gives me a look before going to check out the array of weapons.

"Before Clary got here, everything was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting."

"Interesting. Valentine is alive and actively seeking the cup. He threatens our world. On top of that we're going to end up overpaying some warlock to get information that we need, so no Izzy I don't find it interesting." I snap, and I know that I'm being harsh but I feel like this situation keeps getting more and more complicated, pretty soon things are going to spiral out of control and I don't know how to avoid that.

"Whoa," she says softly. "Feel better now?"

"No, I don't." I see her give me a smirk which I slowly return as I holster my bow. "Okay, maybe a little. There are just so many threats right now, to us, our world, to Clary. I'm worried that I won't be able to save anyone."

"You can't keep bottling things up Alec. Sooner or later it's going to explode. And not the fun kind of explode."

"All right, let's go." I say back in mission mode. "And we're not going for the music," I call out over my shoulder.

* * *

When we arrive at Hardtail, the sight of the party, I catch Clary eyeing the place in distaste. Has she been here before? I don't have long to ponder that because Izzy and I each split up to check the perimeter. That done, we meet up with Jace and Clary in line.

"All clear." I report taking up a post right behind Clary, standing a bit closer than normal. For anyone looking at us, we look like a couple, like we're here together which is good considering all the male attention she is attracting. Isabell comes up to us and puts her hand through Clary's elbow linking them together and I shift my stance between the girls to better protect them both. I can't help but catch the last of their conversation. Up till now I've been too busy checking our surroundings and glaring at all the guys looking our way.

"Damn. I make this necklace look so good." Says my sister messing with the giant stone around her neck.

"Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." After another innuendo from her I decide to put my foot down. "Just give it to Jace."

"You're such a buzz kill," she says removing the necklace and handing it over begrudgingly.

Once we enter the party I feel a sensory overload thanks to all the lights and obnoxiously loud music. The floor is crowded, people bumping into each other as they 'dance'. I don't understand how people can find this fun.

"Blend in and spread out," says Jace. I see him spot Magnus before indicating to Clary that they should make their way to him. She throws me a questioning look and I nod my head at her. I watch closely as they meet up with Magnus, he's easy to spot as he is dressed flamboyantly and he hasn't aged. I remind myself to stay aware of our surroundings but it's difficult when I sense Clary's growing agitation and sadness. What? How can I feel her emotions? I'm distracted from my thoughts when I see Magnus reach out to her, his hand on her arm and I curse all the demons I know that I am not with her. Suddenly the warlock is opening a portal and holding his hand out to her in invitation and my feet start to carry me towards her. If she disappears with the warlock I could lose her forever. I pause in my descent down the stairs from the upper level for a better vantage point when I see one of Valentine's followers closing in on Magnus, Jace and Clary. I load my bow and before letting the arrow sail, I hear Isabell shout a warning to the trio and watch as my arrow takes down it's intended target. I quickly head to the man to check his markings and watch as Magnus disappears through his portal leaving Clary with her hand outstretched, calling him.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin." Says Izzy, making her way to us.

"He has a circle rune on the base of his neck." I confirm. "They found us. It's not safe here. Clary we have to go." I say. Izzy and Jace quickly begin making their way to the exits but Clary has yet to move. I approach her slowly. "Clary!" I see her head snap up and her eyes meet mine. "We have to go." I quickly hold out my hand to her, grateful when she takes it and I begin to lead her to the clubs back entrance. As we exit I see Jace and Izzy eye our interlaced hands but one look at Clary tells me that she's still shaken up and regardless of what they think. If holding her hand helps her feel even a little bit better, I'm not going to let go.

"This is just great!" says Jace. "Not only did Magnus not get her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic!" I gently hand Clary over to Izzy before approaching Jace.

"Keep your voice down." I say quietly.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to upset your girlfriend?" he sneers. "We've risked our lives again and again for this girl and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup, and we've lost the institute's necklace."

"Hey, I am right here!" says Clary redirecting Jace's anger towards her. "I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're going to look bad in front of your bosses okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air!" she shouts now standing directly in front of Jace.

"Clary, it's going to be fine," I say trying to calm her.

"No it's not!" she turns to me with tears in her eyes. "People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. Were never going to find him. And I will never get my memories back." She says tossing her arm out in frustration. I catch her hand in mine and take the button I saw in her hand after Magnus's abrupt departure.

"You give up way too easy," I say before walking away and clasping the button between my two hands. I close my eyes in concentration and try to find a connection to Magnus so that I can track him. After a few failed attempts I know I can't do it alone.

"No," I say turning to the group behind me. "The signals not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this Jace."

 **Clary's POV:**

I see Alec approach Jace and lean into Isabell.

"Do what?" I ask softly.

"Parabatai tracking," she says as we watch the two guys clasp hands, the button held between them, before meeting each other's gaze in concentration.

"Of course they are." I respond.

"When parabatai's track their power grows stronger. Alec and Jace are going to track Magnus together."

I see a glowing light begin to appear around the guys' hands and their intense focus on one another. For the first time, it seems I am getting a glimpse at the bond between them and it's leaving me confused with more questions that I most likely won't get answered.

"This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate," I muse aloud.

"You don't know the half of it," Isabell responds making me wonder at her words. In no time at all Jace is pulling away and shaking his head as though it's foggy.

"I got it," he says turning to lead the way.

* * *

We arrive at an old warehouse and slowly make our way through the rubble. Jace and Isabell in front, Alec and I behind them.

"Magnus lives right behind that fence," says Jace, gesturing with his hand in the area we should head.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" I ask. From what I've seen of him a warehouse just doesn't seem to suit his style and I have a hard time picturing him in a place like this.

"Not exactly." Says Jace. "Warlock glamour."

"Something's wrong," says Isabell, holding a hand up to stop us. "It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down," says Jace.

"You," says Alec from his place beside me expression grave. "Stay next to me." I nod my acceptance. Suddenly the peacefulness of the warehouse is shattered by shouts and blades clashing, clear signs of a fight. As we look to the entrance of Magnus's home we see a man in a suit making quick work of taking out Bane's guards.

"Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!" I shout and we quickly make our way into the fray to assist the warlock's. Forced to separate to find cover I see one of the fallen guards and to my surprise, a young girl no bigger than 9 runs over to him calling 'daddy'. I see one of Valentines men quickly approaching her from behind, blade raised, and I know I won't leave her to die. Checking the grip on my own blade I slowly creep towards the girl and yell a warning.

"Watch out!" this captures the attention of Valentine's man and as he turns to me I use y Shadowhunter strength to kick him in the gut sending him reeling back a few steps, but it's not enough to knock him down. I push the girl to safety behind me, my blade aimed at her attacker. Straightening, he takes a look at me, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Clary Fairchild. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you." While he's distracted by me I see Isabell come up behind him and just as he raises his blade to attack, her whip wraps around his wrist and jerks him back. In the next instant an arrow pierces his chest from somewhere above us and embeds itself into his chest. I whip around to see who is there and find Alec perched above us.

"Thanks for that." I breathe out in relief.

"Anytime." He says giving me a wink.

"Stick close." Says Isabell. "It's safest if we stick together."

"Okay," I say and then turn to the fearful girl wrapped around my arm. "I won't leave you I promise." That said we follow Isabell into Magnus's home which is now battle wracked and strewn with bodies. It's easy to spot him amidst the chaos.

"Magnus," I call. As soon as he turns around my little shadow is in his arms before he directs her to join the other children.

"I heard what you did for Zoey. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child." He says a bit awed.

"She was just a girl, she was in trouble. I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," he rebuts. "You're not like the others Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of a sense of duty but you saved Zoey because of what was in your heart. You're more like Jocelyn than you will ever know."

"Magnus, Please." I ask. "You can't hide from this battle, look Valentine found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me."

"I can summon the demon. But you must make the demand. Now I warn you, retrieving your memories will not be easy." He says seriously and I answer him in kind.

"I will do what I have to do."

"All right, but were not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised." He turns to the occupants in the room behind us.

"Hold tight everyone. We're about to move." I watch as his arms perform a fluid dance, as he gathers his power before casting the whole space in a bluish glow. Suddenly the world starts to shift and I can feel it, we're moving.

 **Alec's POV:**

"Ah, much better," breathes the warlock as he takes in the new view from his home's windows. He was able to transport his entire home and the occupants within all at once with seemingly no effort, pretty impressive. He turns dramatically, eyeing the space before emitting a groan.

"It's inevitable, every time I move I get the urge to re-decorate." He explains. "Normally, I love a dirty lair but this one is just sloppy." He says while setting a jostled table right with his foot shooting glances at Jace and I. I furrow my eyes in confusion and move to lean against one of the brick pillars, conveniently closer to Clary. I see him shrug his shoulders before turning his attention to my sister and pulling the ruby out of his sleeve like a magician and dangling it before her.

"I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks." He says.

"I couldn't," protests Isabell.

"Oh but you could, and you should." He smirks going around her to clasp the necklace securely around her neck. "The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." He says causing them both to chuckle.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" asks Clary growing impatient. Magnus tears his attention away from Isabell to fix her with a hard stare.

"Are you certain?" he asks. "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." He cautions.

"I'll do anything to save my mother," she counters causing my chest to tighten. I know all about devotion to family, but the fact that she's always so willing to sacrifice herself and put herself in harm's way worries me. "Where is the demon?" she asks and Magnus looks at her with what seems like a proud expression. He has known her since she was a small child, even if she doesn't remember. I'm sure he does which is why he seems so comfortable with her.

"Okay," he says and while watching Clary he waves his hand in mine and Jace's direction. "Pretty boy, get your team ready."

"You know what to do-." Says Jace stepping forward before he is stopped by Magnus's hand to his chest.

"I wasn't talking to you." Says Magnus pushing him back. "I was talking to you." He says pointing and looking at me. We both hear Jace sputter and I can see the gleam in the warlock's eyes. Jace shoots me a look that screams 'what the hell is going on?' He's used to being the center of attention along with Izzy. When we go out, people are always drawn to their good looks while my demeanor ensures people leave me alone. I have to admit, it's funny to see Jace squirm. Doing my best to hold back my smirk I shake my head and shrug my shoulders innocently at him like 'I don't know what's going on bro'. "Come with me," Magnus gestures to me and Clary and I'm surprised that I feel…jealousy? Coming of her in subtle waves. She has no reason to be jealous. A few weeks ago I would have been affected by the warlock's attention but ever since Clary came along it doesn't matter if we're in a crowded room, she's all I see. I've gotten over being afraid of my reaction to her and decided to accept it. It's been nice, like I'm finally comfortable in my own skin and I like that Clary and I seem to be growing closer. Magnus takes us to one of the empty rooms in his home and gestures for me to wait just outside the door as he goes in with Clary. I can't hear what's being said but I watch as he hands her a leather satchel, I can't see what's in it, but whatever it is makes her smile. He then beckons for me to enter.

"Shadowhunter. Prepare Clary as best you can." He says quietly as he takes his leave and I take up his spot beside Clary. I gently take her elbow and turn her to meet my eyes. I have to rune her and I'm not looking forward to it.

"The memory demon is a greater demon. The rune will be far more powerful than anything you've faced so far." I warn her.

"Do it," she says, taking a deep breath. I nod and turn her to get better access of her arm and pull out my stele. As I begin tracing the rune into her delicate skin I'm not prepared for her scream. What's worse is I can feel her pain and it hurts me knowing I'm the one that's causing it. Finishing the rune as efficiently as possible I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel the pain stop. I take her chin in my hands and hope she can read the apology in my eyes, but it had to be done.

"I'll leave you to it," I say indicating the drawing. She nods and gives me a soft smile. Making my way out the door I quickly turn and lean against the wall heaving a sigh.

"So you and Clary?" asks a smirking Magnus, my eyes pop open to discover that he's just to my left.

"What about us?" I ask warily.

"Your bond is strong, I don't think I've ever seen one quite like the one you have with her."

"Our bond?" I ask confused.

"Yes. Your soul mate bond," he says slowly as though speaking to a child.

"Wait, what? Soul mates?" I ask shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says as he takes in my expression. "I assumed you knew. But to answer your question, yes, you and Clary are soul mates. You two have an unbreakable bond but it can usually take time to mature, your bond is already so much stronger than it should be for just meeting each other. Have you done anything to strengthen it?" He inquires as I try to absorb his words.

"Strengthen it? No. In fact when I first met her I felt a pull but I tried to push her away." I reply. "Is this why I feel a need to be near her, to protect her. Is this why I can feel her emotions?"

"You can feel her emotions? How? When did this happen?"

"Um…today. I felt them for the first time at the club, then in your living room and right now when I had to rune her. This was the strongest it's been though."

"Hm, it's unusual for sure. We'll have to keep a close eye on your bond. I believe the reason you felt them so strongly was because she was in pain. When will you tell her?" I forgot about that, someone would have to tell Clary and it'd most likely have to be me.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

"I know she's dealing with the fall out of her parentage but I believe it would be good for her to know what you are to her and that you will always be there. I imagine she has been feeling the same things you have. The only difference is you now know what it is and she is still in the dark. Much as it pains me to lose another good one to the ladies, she needs you." He says.

"You think she's feeling the same things?" I ask.

"I'm sure of it." He replies. "Now about Jace," he says smiling. "Is he more of a perfume or flower kind of guy?" he asks and I just chuckle as I walk away from him. Good luck with that one Jace, I muse.

* * *

About a half hour later which I spend thinking and coming to terms with my connection to Clary, we all make our way to her. I can see that she's drawn the pentagram on the ground and it looks amazing. She really is a talented artist. I've seen her sketchbook a few times but never the inside.

"Okay," says Magnus as he begins to roll up his sleeves. "We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram." He commands. As we move around I see Clary looking around confused and I gently take her by the hips to move her to the spot near me.

"Here," I say softly. The appreciative smile she gives me causes my stomach to flip and from the corner of my eye I see Magnus observing us so I turn around and focus.

"We must initiate a bond." He says. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands." He says seriously before extending his hand to Jace, who I noticed he conveniently placed himself next to. From there Jace takes my left hand as I give Clary my right. Her little intake of breath tells me she feels the same jolt of electricity charge her veins as I do when she places her hand in mine. She then extends her hand to Izzy who joins with the warlock and the bond is complete.

"I will lead the ceremony and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak, and at some point he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories."

"Wait, what do you mean payment?" I ask, and why hadn't he told us before?

"We will see," Answers Magnus. "Let us begin." As he begins his chant to call the demon, I sense Clary's fear and turn to her, capturing her attention. 'It's going to be okay' I mouth silently to her. She nods and her grip on my hand tightens.

"The necklace!" calls Isabell. "It's pulsing." All of a sudden a white light starts emanating from the drawing and soon a black pulsing mass begins to form in the center.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond!" yells Magnus. I feel Clary start to slip and adjust my grip.

"Hold on!" I call.

"Valak demands payment." Says Magnus.

"What does he want?" I ask.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love." He answers. No, no, no. This can't be happening. For the longest time I held feelings for Jace, but I've just come to realize that Clary is my soul mate and although I'm not in love with her yet, I know my feelings are headed that way, but the fact remains that this isn't exactly information I want to share with all of the people currently in this room. It begins with Isabell. I see her memory being pulled from her and soon an image appears of me, I'm staring at her and smiling. Clary is next and we see an image of her mother. It's my turn next and the image is a bit blurry but Jace is clearly visible. Just before his image fades I see a flash of read and then it's gone. It's Jace's turn next and I see Jace start to shake his head.

"No, I can't do this, no."

"Jace it's okay," screams Isabell.

"No, it's not!" he cries and with effort he pulls his hand from mine. Once the bond is broken, a powerful gust of wind pushes us all back and before I can react I feel something wrap around my arms and chest like a vise. The demon, he's got me. Isabell lunges forward and grabs a hold of my hand but it's not enough.

"Jace, help me!" she calls to him. Pushing past the demons power that Magnus is trying to contain, Jace manages to grab hold of my other arm. I can feel the demos grip tightening and it's getting harder to breathe.

"I can't contain it much longer!" calls Magnus.

"He's slipping!" Yells Izzy. "Clary help!" I find her quickly and see her brandish the blade I gave her earlier tonight.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" yells Bane. She doesn't hesitate in her movements. Approaching the demon she launches herself into his grasp before plunging her blade into it's chest. I feel it release and suddenly I'm falling. Before I feel myself hit the ground, I am enveloped in darkness.

 **Clary's POV:**

As soon as the last of the demon is gone I turn to Alec, heart in my chest. I rush to his side where Isabell is already kneeling and gently place my hand on his back. He's not moving or responding to our voices.

"Alec!' I call. "Is he going to be all right?" I ask Magnus.

"I don't know," he says flippantly. "Does he normally just lay like that without moving?" I'm happy to know that the glare I send him makes him wisely, take a few steps back.

"Alec, get up." Says Jace. All of a sudden the still body begins to cough and we see Alec trying to push himself up. Isabell and I reach forward and help him to his knees as he draws in some ragged breaths. I am aware of Magnus following Jace out of the room but I am too busy to think about that now. I grab hold of Alec's hand to assure myself that he's okay.

"Thank God you're okay," I breathe out. "For a second there I thought I- we lost you." I say hoping he didn't hear my slip. But his expression told me he did.

"Remind me again. What's the count on how many times I've saved your life?" he pants out trying to cheer me up with a joke.

"I think we're even." I respond when what I want is to make him promise never to scare me like that again.

"No I don't think so." He chuckle softly before turning to assure Isabell that he's all right.

Later that night once back at the institute I shower and change before taking a seat on my bed and flipping through my sketchbook. They remind me of easier times and make me realize how much I miss my art. I am startled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on my door and I turn to see a freshly washed Alec his hair still wet, leaning against my door frame. How is it that he can make sweat pants and a hoodie look so good?

"Hey," he calls.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" he asks, his worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I respond looking down.

"Can I come in?" he asks and I nod my head. He comes into my room and takes a seat on my bed next to me.

"You know that move you did, launching into the tornado was impressive." He says grinning.

"I didn't even know what I was doing." I respond truthfully. "I just acted."

"Clary, you killed one of the greater demons. There's not a lot of Shadowhunters who could make that claim."

"Yeah, but in killing that demon, I lost all my memories forever. I can't believe it. I am never going to find my mother am I?" I ask him, my voice filling with desperation.

"Hey, hey," he says taking a gentle hold of my arms. "I promise you, we will find her." With one last gentle smile he turns to leave. "Get some rest Clary. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he leaves I sit unmoving, staring at the space on my bed that he had just occupied. Something weird happened between us today, I can feel it. Earlier tonight I felt like I was able to feel his emotions. Confusion, fear, concern for me. I don't even know how it's possible or if I should even read into it, maybe it's a Shadowhunter thing. I do remember though that when he shared a memory of the person he loved most, there was an grainy image of Jace and a flash of red, and I can't help hoping that it was me. I figured the reason his memory was of Jace was because their parabatai status and the fact that their souls are connected. That bond is far stronger than brothers. And I know it's too soon and I haven't had any indication of romantic interest from Alec, but I hope that's where were headed. We seem to have become friends and while I'm thankful for that, I can't help hoping for so much more. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I close my door and get ready for bed. Tomorrow and its worries will come soon enough.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: Moo Shu to Go Episode 5

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. This story will become more AU to accommodate the Clary and Alec relationship while still following the TV shows storyline. For all of you who have taken the time to not only ready but also review, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I simply saw that there was not any fanfiction for Alec and Clary in this series and decided to nip that right in the bud**

 _ **Previously on Shadowhunters:**_

 _ **I figured the reason his memory was of Jace was because their parabatai status and the fact that their souls are connected. That bond is far stronger than brothers. And I know it's too soon and I haven't had any indication of romantic interest from Alec, but I hope that's where were headed. We seem to have become friends and while I'm thankful for that, I can't help hoping for so much more. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I close my door and get ready for bed. Tomorrow and its worries will come soon enough**_

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

Walking to my dresser, I start to take off my jewelry before settling in for the night. Looking up into the mirror hanging just above it, my eyes catch on the necklace around my neck. My last gift from my mom. I reach up to touch it and see it start to glow. Closing my eyes I follow my mother's instructions, I start to think of her. I think of her smile, her laugh, my final moment with her and suddenly I can see where she is being held. It feels like I'm in the same room with her and I see Valentine's hulking frame looming over her. She looks as though she is asleep and her body is being protected in this purple glow that Valentine can't breach. Suddenly as though he senses me he begins speaking to me.

"Nice to see you Clary." I gasp loudly and his eyes lock on mine. "You want your mother, give me the cup!" I let the necklace fall and Valentine and my mother fade away, I look around and see that I am still in my room and I know I need to tell Alec what happened. Racing down the hall I knock on his door hoping that he's still awake. He answers the door within seconds, as if he were expecting me eyes alert.

"What's wrong?" he asks his eyes assessing me as though inspecting me for injuries.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Moving aside he lets me enter his room and leaves the door partially open behind us. "What's going on?" he inquires again. I reach up and unclasp my necklace before handing it back to him and explain what just happened. How I saw my mom and Valentine and what he said to me. Alec holds the necklace up, inspecting the stone closely.

"And he spoke to you?" he asks.

"Yes." I respond before his door opens and we are greeted by Jace. Spying us together he scowls before fully entering the room.

"Who spoke to you?" he asks.

"Valentine," Alec and I both answer at once. "He's with my mother," I elaborate.

"And he can speak to you through that necklace?" he asks. "Here in the institute?"

"It's like with Dot," I explain.

"It's a portal shard." Says Alec from behind me still inspecting the necklace. "It's why your mother made sure you had it."

"All I know is what I saw, my mother's alive. She's unconscious but alive." I say, my heart swelling with hope.

"Where are they?" asks Jace.

"I don't know."

"But you said you saw them. Where there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, photographs-."

"I don't remember" I say, not appreciating being bombarded by his questions. "It was awful."

"Jace," cuts in Alec. "Ease up."

"I'm trying to get something useful out of this." He snaps back before turning to me and adjusting his tone. "Clary what did you see exactly?"

"Valentine has my mother!" I snap. "That's what I saw."

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them, we are taught to control them."

"And how's that working out for you?" I quip, remembering his display earlier this evening. Alec steps between us before things can get out of hand and turns to address me.

"My job is to protect the institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut." he says before striding out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" I call out running after him, his long strides making me work faster to keep up. "Alec! Where are you going?"

"To put this in a safe where no one will be tempted to use it." He says, making his way to the room where Hodge had hidden the ruby.

"We should use it Alec." Says Jace. "We should use it to find Valentine."

"If I were Valentine I'd use it to make you think you could rescue Jocelyn, and then I'd lure Clary to me and leverage Clary's life for the cup."

"I agree with Jace's idea," I pipe up. "It's how we saved Simon's life."

"Yeah," says Alec running a tile. A column begins to rise from the floor to reveal a safety box of sorts in which he stores the necklace. "Vampires. Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. Valentine is a real threat." He says, his focus completely on me. "He can't be handles by four Shadowhunters. We're leaving it there." This was not what I was expecting when I came to him with this information and needless to say I am upset. I give him my best glare but he just shakes his head.

"I'm trying to protect us. It's time to get some rest Clary." After bidding Jace goodnight he turns looking at me expectantly. Sighing in frustration I bid Jace goodnight and head back to my room with Alec escorting me quietly. Maybe things will look better in the morning.

* * *

The next day finds me sitting at the bottom of the stairwell sketchpad in lap, but I'm not really focusing on my art. I'm too busy thinking about my mom and Alec. I'm glad I was able to see my mom, glad to know she is okay and that Valentine can't touch her. Now we just need to figure out _where_ she's at. Alec, on the other hand is a whole different issue. I was angry with him last night and after stewing about it all night I realized that regardless of the strides we've made towards becoming friends, he's still Alec. Blunt, moody, protective, handsome Alec. And I realize that he reacted the way he did out of a need to protect us and the institute. These are the same qualities that drew me to him in the first place and I wouldn't want him to change. It wouldn't hurt him to work on his communication skills though. I hear the distinct sound of heels coming down the hall and soon see Isabell round the corner in a tight, revealing, black mini dress. A huge contrast to my tank top, boots and black skinny jeans.

"There you are," she says with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I saw my mom," I say quietly. "Then your brother-."

"I heard," she cuts in. "And believe me there have been many times when I have wanted to kill Alec." She sympathizes with me. I expel a deep breath, sinking further into my bench on the seat. Just because I understand why Alec did what he did doesn't mean I'm not still a bit upset or annoyed. Reading my expression Izzy takes the seat next to me.

"Look, I know my brother can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," she starts. "But he means well. That necklace is very dangerous."

"I know Izzy, and I know why he did it, I've had this argument with myself all night. I just- I just wish I knew what to do. My mom, I'd do anything to save her."

"I understand," she replies. "You love her. What's your mom like?" she asks, genuinely interested.

"She's kind. Fun. The kind of person you always want to be around," I say, my tone turning wistful as I remember my mom. "My friends used to want to come over to my place just so that they could hang out with her." I say making us both chuckle.

"She sounds more like a friend than a mom." Says Izzy.

"She was both. She's basically sacrificed her life for me and I would do the same thing for her."

"Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see her again," Says Izzy. She suddenly hops up extending her hand for my own. "So, walk with me. Tell me all about her." We make our way around the institute, me regaling her with stories of me and my mom through the years before making our way towards the elevators near the institute's entrance where we once again discuss her infuriating brother.

"So, Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted. I'd be angry to."

"He took away the only way I had to see my mother and Jace kept asking me what Valentine's place looked like."

"Oh, he's interested in fashion," croons Izzy.

"No, he wanted to see if I saw anything that could help us find him." I explain.

"And did you?" she asks.

"I didn't see anything there but I think I might know another way. Just then the institute's doors open and in walks a tall woman with dark hair, tan skin and a no nonsense expression. She's wearing a calf length black and gray print dress with a leather jacket and I can see runes peeking out of her jacket collar identifying her as a Shadowhunter. She briskly strides towards us seeming to take us in within seconds.

"Isabell, dressed to impress as always," she calls out. "I can see you've been playing with the family heirlooms." She says, indicating the ruby Magnus gifted to Isabell.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray," I say extending my hand and offering a warm smile. The woman eyes me quizzically.

"Clary Fairchild. You look just like you're mother. We know all about you in Idris."

"Idris?" I ask Isabell.

"The Shadowhunter homeland," she explains. "If you think the institute is well hidden, wait till you see that place. How's Max? We all miss him." she asks directing this question towards the woman. She turns to me quickly to elaborate before I have a chance to ask. "Little brother. Cute, but clingy. Kind of Simon-ish."

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai institute." Answers the woman, clearly distracted and attempting to look beyond us. "Where is Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now." She asks before cutting between us.

"Well, that's my mom," says Izzy. We both turn to look at each other, neither of us saying anything. In that moment I find myself very grateful for my own mother.

Making our way to the training room Isabell stops just outside the room. I see Isabell's mom watching Jace practice with a smile on her face.

"Is your mom usually like that?" I ask Isabell. "She didn't even hug you."

"Shadowhunters aren't' big huggers." She says. We watch Jace go through a series of complicated moves, completely focused before completing his practice. Turning he notices his audience, a smile overcoming his face at the sight of his visitor.

"Maryse." He says stepping forward, arms wide to receive a hug from their mother and I see Izzy shuffle before looking away from the pair. "Hey. It's great to see you. How is everyone in Idris? Where's a, where's Max?"

"No Max," says Izzy stepping forward. "Just mom with her hair on fire." She says as we move further into the room.

"Mother. Welcome back, we didn't expect you." Says Alec walking into the room and straight to his mother to receive a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You should be prepared whether you expect me or not." Replies Maryse.

"I am. We are." Answers Alec, seemingly falling in line beside Jace, their stance similar to that of soldiers.

"We'll talk about the institute later. Right now we have a bigger problem. The Seelie's have stopped communicating with the Clave and we don't know why. My guess is they're still upset we asked their scouts to go out and look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk."

"I have Seelie friends." Says Isabell.

"Yes. I know about your _friends_ ," says her mother in a reproachful tone. Beside me I see Isabell flinch at the tone and notice Alec's jaw harden. "Isabell, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word. Do you think there's such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures. Maybe you told him, them. Something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trodden one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it." Maryse continues and it hurts to see the vibrant girl at my side visibly wilt under her mother's verbal assault.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" asks Jace.

"When someone upsets the natural order everything falls apart." She responds.

"Natural order? What are you saying?" I ask, upset by her implications.

"I can help," says Isabell tensely. "I know how to talk to Seelie's."

"She's right," defends Alec. "She can visit with Meliorn, see what he knows. I can go with her if you want."

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." She responds and I see Alec inhale deeply, I can see he's visibly upset but this either goes ignored or unnoticed by their mother. "Alec will stay here with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control, she's caused enough trouble already." She continues as though I'm not even here.

"Well maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago." I argue.

"And what an exciting few days it's been." She counters and I see Alec look towards me, his eyes stormy. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here." Her voice rings out severely.

"You don't need to tell me that," responds Alec, stepping up to redirect his mother's focus on himself. "If the mission is important to the Clave I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabell," he responds stalwart. I see his mother begin to chuckle and I am infuriated on his behalf, I see his gaze break fleetingly to meet my eyes as though he could sense what I felt. I'd have to remember to ask him about that later.

"You're all so eager to do what you'd prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it is about what must be done. I have given you you're assignments now carry them out! You and you," he says pointing at Isabell and Jace. "With me now." She turns and stomps away expecting them to follow and after a lingering glance at Alec they both proceed to do just that. As they exit I make my way to Alec's side as we watch them depart.

"Well that was a window into the weird," I say softly. "What did you do to piss off your mom?" I ask.

"I'd guess for a start, all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave." He responds turning towards the training equipment and leaving me with a wracking guilt. Once again people's lives are being ruined because of me. I hate knowing that I am the reason they are all in trouble with their mother and the Clave, I understand Alec's anger and decide to make myself scarce. Making my way to my nook in the stairwell I start to work on a new sketch. I work for about an hour, my mind focused on Alec and his family, when I finally look down at my work I realize I've drawn Valentine as I saw him in my through the necklace. Frustrated I tear the drawing out of the book and crumble it before tossing it away. Not only am I a liability, I'm making this difficult for Alec and my friends, my mother is still missing and my father is a monster. Worst. Luck. Ever.

* * *

In an attempt to keep myself busy I find myself in the training room twirling an Escrima training fight stick when Alec comes walking in.

"I guess it's just you and me," I say by way of greeting, not sure how I will be accepted after the earlier upset. He walks towards the holding rack and takes down another fighting stick before positioning himself in front of me on the mat. "For the record I think your mom was too tough on you out there."

"Mothers are like that," he responds.

"Mine's not," I retort and his eyes snap up to meet mine. He shifts the stick in his hand and adjusts his stance. "Go ahead, knock me on my ass." I tease with a smirk. "You'll feel better." I see him let out a smirk of his own.

"Don't make me say you're right about something. Plant your feet wide." He instruct gesturing with his hand as I move into place.

"Why did you let your mom say those awful things about Izzy?" I ask as he strikes out and I step back and block him.

"Don't step into the strike, step through it." He corrects me. "Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes."

"So what you're just going to let her send Jace out instead of you?" He comes at me twice, from different directions and I successfully block his attack, but he stops and our faces are literally inches apart. The only thing separating us are the fighting sticks.

"If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader." Using the stick and my strength I push him back and we circle around each other, switching sides on the mat.

"You know what a leader does Alec? Makes decisions. You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save my mother." I say before going on the offensive and using my Shadowhunter speed and strength as I attempt to push him back with every strike of my training stick. As I lift the stick to strike at him, he anticipates my move and counters it by using his own fighting stick to force mine down into the mat, keeping me locked there. His gaze meets mine, his eyes intense, the only sounds in the room our harsh breathing and in this moment it's as if only the two of us exist. I am as aware of him as he is of me. Suddenly I swipe my foot out and kick his fighting stock away causing him to lose his balance before I spin, twirling the stick in an attempt to knock him off his feet, but he ducks quickly before grabbing a hold of my stick and using my momentum to flip me onto my back. I land on the mat with a loud "Oomph." And take a moment to catch my breath.

"You need to work on your defense." He says making me chuckle before reaching a hand down to pull me up to standing. "What do you think, we haven't been trying to find your mother?"

"Of course you have. But I know you can color outside the lines you're just not letting yourself think that way." I say as he picks up his discarded fighting stick and tossing it to me.

"Oh, yeah? And what's the big thought I'm not thinking?"

"We can still find Valentine. I might know a way." I say turning to face him head on. "My mother hid a lot from me, but I did see one thing. There's a box. She didn't think I knew about it but she opened it once a year and cried."

"Because?" he asks, listening intently.

"Because the box belonged to my father. It had his initials J. C. on the top."

"But your father's Valentine. Why J. C?"

"Because for 18 years she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. It was a lie but whatever was in that box, meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that can help us track him." I see him nod his head slightly, warming up to the idea.

"Where can we find the box?"

"I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it." I say just as his phone rings.

"Absolutely not. Not without permission," he counters, reaching into his pocket for his phone while I give him a look. "Just," he sighs and indicates for me to wait while he takes the call. Like that's going to happen, not when I have a solid lead. I'm not happy about sneaking out and worrying Alec, but I can't sit back and do nothing.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

"Hello? Who is this?" I say as I answer my phone.

"Alexander, hi. It's Magnus. We met the other day, you know, with the demon, and the talk."

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering, have you told Clary about the bond between the two of you yet? Have there been any new developments? Also is Jace currently seeing anyone?"

"Um," as I debate which question to answer first, I turn around to find myself alone on the training room. Damn it! Where is Clary? "Uh, now's not really a good time. I've got to go." I say into the speaker and quickly hang up. I take off running through the halls, checking every room I pass as I make my way to our floor and her bedroom. I'm getting that tightening feeling in my chest again. Bursting through her bedroom door I do a quick scan of the room and see that she's not here and neither is her bag. She left to chase down her lead. I feel my anxiety skyrocket. Valentine and his goons are looking for her and she's alone out there and unprotected. At least I know where she's headed. With that thought I race out of the institute and into the crowded Brooklyn streets.

I find her standing on the sidewalk, her hair a dead giveaway. She's standing in front of an art academy building, people watching. That is before she is disrupted by her blaring cell phone. As she scrambles to find it I see the people milling about around her checking their phone's to see if they're ringing. I take quick strides to her and find myself almost upset that she's okay, I mean here I've been worrying and running around town looking for her, afraid I may be too late and Valentine may have already gotten her

"Why'd you run out? And what's the point of an invisibility rune if you forget to silence your cell phone?" I begin, as soon as she hears my voice I see her lift her head heavenward abandoning her phone search and it almost seems like she's asking for the strength to deal with me. I'm the one who should be praying. I'm in charge of her half an hour and I lose her. "It was childish, sneaking out like that." I reprimand, and what does she do? She continues to ignore me and answers her phone. I swear to God if she wasn't my soul mate…

"Simon, hey." She says taking a few steps away from me to talk. My eyes immediately start to travel the crowded streets looking for any sign of danger before I follow her and plant myself directly in front of her, if a little close. "I know I should have called you right back, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Great, just when I thought we had a break from her annoying Mundie.

"Yeah, I totally get it. Can we talk later? Things are totally insane right now." I can't hear him, thank God but I can hear Clary just fine and I'm growing impatient by the second, we're too exposed. I give her a look and she shrugs apologetically before my eyes are back on our surroundings. "I, I kind of killed a demon and lost all my memories forever, so…I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to-."

"Hang up." I command. "That's it we have to go." She sighs and readjusts her phone.

"No, I'm headed to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother." I can't hear the Mundie's response but it's loud. I'm guessing even he can realize what a dangerous plan this is and I'm guessing he's trying to change her mind.

"I'm fine. I'm with Alec." She argues before meeting my eyes. And I'm sure if I wasn't so annoyed with her right now I'd be smiling at her obvious show of confidence in me. She ends her conversation, rolling her eyes in annoyance before putting her phone back in her bag. My eyes do another sweep to make sure the area is still secure.

"Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go." I comment before starting our trek to her old place.

"Why do you always look so miserable?" she asks, and I feel myself stop short. I turn around to face her.

"I don't."

"You do." She snaps back at me. "It must be hard being in love with Jace when he's straight and all." She says quietly.

"Excuse me? What?" I ask as calmly as possible. Is that really what she thinks? That I'm in love with Jace? What do you think you idiot? I ask myself. I've been hot and cold with her, one minute I'm upset at the mess she has landed us all in and the next and the next were joking around and I'm being overprotective of her. I haven't outright made any show of having romantic interest in her and now that's all coming back to bite me in the ass. She thinks I like Jace.

"What? I was there when that memory came out."

"We're parabatai!" I say trying to explain our connection only to hear her scoff.

"Come on Alec, you can admit that you're in love with Jace."

"No, I can't because I'd be lying. It's not possible for me to be in love with him when I ha-." I catch myself in the nick of time. I was about to tell her that I already have a soul mate, that she is it for me but I'm not going to tell her here, and not like this. "You know what? Just forget about it," I finish lamely. I see her eyes soften and thankfully, she lets it drop.

"We have a real problem to solve okay? Come with me." She says tapping my arm before whirling around and walking away. I take a second to enjoy the view.

"This better be quick," I say before following her.

* * *

We arrive in an empty alley, the walls covered in graffiti and I can see the Mundie waiting for us. Clary jogs to him and quickly embraces him. I haven't stopped scouting the area but I do keep a close eye on the duo and am satisfied when she pulls away from the hug first.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" she asks him.

"Yeah, it's just a cold, not the end of the world."

"The world has been ending for a thousand years. You get used to it," I intone. " _Now_ , we have to move," I say to Clary and see her amusement at my comment.

"Yeah, my mom's loft is just across the alley." She responds quickly shifting gears into Shadowhunter mode.

"All right well we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World is looking for you."

"I mean, I guarantee you no one is going to find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary." Responds her friend. "You might know the Shadow World but trust me. I know Brooklyn." That said he races to the wall and launches himself over it in one fluid motion. Huh, that's new. Apparently it's also new to Clary because I can see her surprised and awed expression from where I'm standing. She's impressed by that? Please, I could do that move in my sleep. We follow him through his shortcut and soon the terrain begins to look familiar and I recognize the back of Clary's old apartment. The Mundie jumps up to catch the stairs connected to the side of the building and he begins to scale the wall.

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" asks Clary. She moves to follow him and I watch her until she has safely reached the top before making my own way up.

"You've gotten a lot better at this." The Mundie says to her.

"I was just going to say the same thing about you," she responds. Ugh, I can't deal with this.

"Climbing a fire escape excites Mundanes," I comment. "I'll never understand these people. We follow a stair case until we reach Clary's balcony and I put up a hand to stop her friend, and make my way to Clary's side.

"Whoa, I don't remember it like this," breathes Clary looking at array of runes littered along the brick walls.

"These are safety runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock." I explain.

"Dot," she responds.

"Some of these have been here for years." I say as we step forward to take a closer look.

"The only difference is now I can actually see them."

"Hey Clary! What are all these tags?" asks her friend.

"You can see the runes?" I respond with a question of my own.

"They're kind of hard to miss."

"For a Shadowhunter," I reply and share a look with Clary. It's unusual he should be able to see these tags. That coupled with his speed? Something's going on with the Mundie. "They should be invisible to most mundanes." I elaborate. "When did you get the sight?"

"I don't know but whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. They're work is pretty sloppy." He says with a smile at my girl. My girl, seriously? Clary stretches her hand to a painting on the wall it's a heart with an arrow going through it and the initials SL+ CF.

"This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married," she says softly, her face nostalgic.

"You guys were engaged?" I ask alarmed. Great, now I sound jealous of the Mundie so I try to play it cool. "I'm almost certain I don't want to hear this story but-." I say indicating to the Mundie who does not disappoint as he begins telling me the story.

"We were eight years old." He says smiling brightly.

"That was a whole other world ago," says Clary and I quickly see the Mundie's happy expression fall. She's reinforcing their just friend's status and I'm having a hard time keeping the stupid smirk off my face. Sooner rather than later I am going to have to sit her down and talk to her about this whole soul mates thing but first, I need to start showing her that I'm interested in her and lay the foundation for a relationship together. She heads to the door and tests the handle but it won't budge.

"There's only one flaw in your plan, Simon." She says stepping back.

"Here, let me," he responds as he breaks the lock and pulls the door open, seemingly without effort. Clary shoots me another quizzical look and I give an almost imperceptible shrug. Once in the loft I slow as I take in Clary's now charred room. I walk around and inspect her walls. As I suspected I can see that her walls had been covered in art and her room filled with color. I can sense her sadness and come up behind her wanting to comfort her.

"There's nothing left of me," she says softly and in a voice so forlorn I can't help but reach out a hand to lightly curl around her waist, I am rewarded for my efforts when I feel her lean into me, her head coming to rest against my chest.

"Can you guys hear that?" we both startle at the voice, having forgotten the Mundie. We shake our heads in the negative as we see him step cautiously over a certain area in the floor boards. Tapping the boards with his shoes, he leans down to pull away the tattered shreds of carpet and revealing a square cut into the floorboards. Lifting one of the loose boards a hidden compartment is revealed. I see his hand reach towards the opening but stop him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait. Step aside, we don't know what could be under there." He nods and steps back and I crouch down and reach my hand into the floor in the ground. At first I don't feel a thing but as I search the area blindly with my fingers I feel them brush against something solid.

"There's something down here," I say before pulling out a worn and dusty box. "Is this the box you remember?" I ask handing it to Clary.

"Yeah," she says as she takes it slowly. "She used to wait until she thought I was asleep and take it out." Undoing the latch at the front of the box she opens it to reveal an array of baby mementos? Clary sounds as confused as we all feel. "I don't know what any of this is." There is suddenly a loud shattering noise come from the way we came in instantly setting us all on alert. I dart to the door knowing I need to check it out but stop short.

"There's someone here. Grab what you need. Do not move until I get back, we've been here too long." I see them both nod their hands, grateful they understand the severity of the situation.

"Be careful," says Clary and I shoot her a grateful look before exiting the room. Retracing our path into the loft I drop down the fire escape and begin searching the alley. I hear the sounds of rustling and growling, I can see a blurring shape move through the dense foliage. I gather an arrow and load it into my bow, moving closer to the place the rustling is coming from. I see a black furry shape cross my path and quickly move forward but it disappears from sight. I stop still for a moment just listening, I hear it circling me and whirl around while releasing my arrow only to see it miss it's target and shatter a plant pot. My eyes take in the wolf making it's way out of the alley. I am hit with Clary's emotions, her worry and annoyance, then I hear her voice. She sounds like she's struggling against someone. Using my Shadowhunter speed I race across the alley and into the street in time to see my Clary being shoved into a car and being raced away, her face looking back at me in fright is the last thing I see. Damn it! I curse myself running a frenzied hand through my hair. I can feel my control slipping. My mate is gone, I have no idea who took her, no leads, and I'm supposed to be the one who protects her. Shoot! I control my breathing with effort, I can't lose it right now, Clary needs me, and I need help if I want to get her back.

* * *

Going back into Clary's room I can't take it anymore, I am angry with myself for not sensing that the wolf out back had been a distraction for them to take Clary. I am angry that there are so many things I haven't gotten to tell her and I am especially angry that with our bond I can feel her anxiety and it's killing me that I can't do anything to soothe her. In my frustration I grab a box in her room and throw it against the brick wall, shattering the case before looking about the room for my next victim.

"Alec!" I hear my sister call but I am to wound up to respond. "Alec, look at me." I feel her grab my arms and forcing my attention on her. "What happened?" she asks, eyes filled with worry and I don't blame her, she's never seen me like this. Alec Lightwood doesn't lose control. I find myself sinking to my knees on the charred floors, my sister following me, her hands never leaving mine. I tell her everything, how Clary was taken, my conversation with Magnus about her being my soul mate, about how I can feel her emotions. I see her face morph to display her anger, confusion, surprise, and happiness at my news before her eyes take on a familiar determined glint. "We will get your mate back my brother. I promise." I nod slowly and allow her to hug me, extending comfort only family can offer. Pulling back she gives me a slight glare.

"Okay, so no more losing it. If you can feel each other's emotions than on top of being freaked out she's feeling your emotions too, you need to turn them down. Focus on being calm for her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," I respond and I am surprised at the hoarseness of my throat. I hadn't even thought of what my tumultuous emotions were doing to Clary. Steeling myself I take a few calming breaths before standing and helping Isabell up. I am surprised when I see Jace is here too and heard our entire conversation. I see him nod slowly taking his place near Izzy.

"We'll help you get your mate back Alec." He says seriously causing me to release a sigh of relief. I'm not in this alone and I'm grateful that they so easily accepted my bond with Clary. Izzy I knew would be thrilled, Jace was the wild card.

"She and Simon were arrested. I saw them being forced into an unmarked car. I don't know where they were taken."

"They took Simon too?" says Izzy.

"Okay, let's regroup. Then we'll come up with a plan." Says Jace leading the way outside followed closely by Isabell. Running my hands through my hair again I grab Clary's abandoned bag and join them. Once outside I use one of Clary's drawings to try and track her but it doesn't work.

"Damn it! She's not coming up. Jace, we need to parabatai track." Nodding he quickly entwines the drawing between both our hands but no matter how hard we try we can't get a read on her.

"It's just like I thought," says Izzy getting off the phone. "Clary wasn't arrested." She says referencing the squad car I saw her and Simon being forced into. I start pacing, my emotions once again running high and bite my tongue knowing that if I speak right now I'll most likely snap and say something I'll regret. We all jump when a ringing noise pierces the silence.

"Clary left her phone in her backpack," says Izzy and quickly rush to the bag to answer the phone, my heart beat flaring as I'm overcome with hope.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words but thank God it's you! It's me Simon." The feeling in my chest grown bigger at the sound of the Mundanes voice. I'd never want to admit it aloud but I'm glad to hear his voice too, he'll know where Clary's at.

"Where are you? Where's Clary?" I demand.

"I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant I think. This cop Alaric arrested us but it was a total fake out. He and his buddy, they took us to their hang out and they told Clary that they'll kill her if they don't find the cup." We hear him ramble.

"Just calm down. What do you see?" I ask

"Okay, uh. We're definitely on a pier, there's a ton of water. I see lockers and there's…I'm in some sort of torture chamber, there's claw marks all over the wall." I see Isabell's eyes widen in recognition.

"Werewolves." She says.

"It's possible," says Jace.

"Okay Simon. You need to get more specific. Tell us what you see, help us find you." I say trying to remain calm.

"There's nothing else that can hel-." He stops short and I feel my breath hitch. "Hold on, hold on." I hear the sounds of rustling paper in the background and lean closer to the phone speaker. "I'm at the Jade Wolf Chinese restaurant on the pier at Green street and they have really inexpensive cocktails…Just hurry, just hurry." He says frantic.

"You need to create a diversion. Stall them." I respond.

"How? All I have is clothes and… a lighter."

"Start a fire, Simon," I say losing my patience.

"That never works, have you seen an action movie?" he wines.

"We're on our way." I snap ending the call. Perfect, we have an address. Hold on Clary, I think to myself. I'm coming for you.

* * *

When we arrive at the pier outside the Jade Wolf Restaurant we see it surrounded in smoke, a brief check tells us that Clary is no longer there. I see one of the werewolves dashing out of the restaurant and grab him, roughly planting him into the asphalt, my knee in his back.

"The girl. Clary. Where is she?" I demand to know.

"I don't know," he yelps. He messed with the wrong guy. Not only am I a Shadowhunter, I have a mate and this guy is part of the group that took her from me. Any semblance of control I was trying to maintain has faded and I know that I am lethal. I will destroy anyone who gets between me and my mate. I twist his arm further, reveling in his cries of pain.

"I am only going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. She?"

"She's in one of the shipping containers we keep on the pier. It's red, number 2601." With one last twist I and a blow to the side of his head effectively knocking him out before turning to my partners.

"You," I say pointing to Isabell. "Get the mundane. And you," I say pointing to Jace. "Help me find that shipping container." They jump to do as they are told and thankfully it isn't long before we find the container the werewolf told us about. Just as were making our way to the front of the container I see a large man making his way to us with Clary haphazardly thrown over his shoulder and I start to see red.

"Alec!" Jace calls to me as he strikes out at the man holding my mate.

"I got her!" I say and open my arms wide as her captor loses his balance and she is knocked into my arms. As Jace takes out her captor I feel hers arms quickly come around my neck and lower my face to hers. My eyes raking over her frame to check her for injury, satisfied when I find none. Holding her bridal style I crush her frame to my chest and she buries her face into my neck, both of our breaths coming out in raged pants.

"You okay?" I ask worried and she gives me a brief smile.

"I will be. Let's find Simon." Nodding I set her down and we head back to the restaurant but not before taking a hold of her hand and holding it securely in mine, unwilling to let her go. As soon as we arrive we see Izzy and the Mundane exiting the restaurant, he and Clary quickly assure each other that they are all right.

"I hate to break up this reunion," says Jace. "But we've got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us."

"Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft." She says, turning to me and placing a warm hand on my chest, eyes wide.

"I got it, I didn't screw up everything." I assure her.

"I didn't think you did," she says softly, squeezing my hand which still had a tight hold of hers. I look down at her intensely. We need to talk, and soon because my feelings for her are growing and I don't want to experience another situation like today without her knowing how I feel, but once again, now is not the time. 'Later' I mouth to her and smile at her vigorous nod.

"Okay, let's go." Says her friend before being stopped by my sister.

"Wait, Simon, whatever you do. Do not make any sudden moves." She warns. We stop and listen as the sounds of growls become visibly louder and we see the pack of wolves begin to gather. I quickly hold my arm out in front of Clary indicating that she should stay back as Izzy, Jace and I ready our weapons. I turn with my back to Clary and confirm aloud my suspicions.

"Were surrounded." I say quietly. "Everyone stay together," I call over my shoulder and feel Clary move behind me and place one of her tiny hands on my back as though to assure me of her presence and I'll admit, it calms me knowing that for the moment my mate is safe and within my reach. Out of the rubble we see a wolf appear, taking measured steps towards us, his growls menacing.

"Everyone back away, that's the Alpha leader!" warns Jace pushing our group back. Just as the wolf is about to attack we hear a deafening growl from above us and suddenly a wolf is sailing over our heads heading straight towards the Alpha. We watch, immobile as they fight, their forms hidden among the rubble and shipping crates, the only sounds those of their fight. We stay in a tight formation as we watch the events unfold.

"He's challenging the Alpha." I say.

"He's helping us," says Clary.

"Or getting in line to kill us," quips her friend. Before anyone can respond the sounds of battle cease and we see a body lying on the ground, a wolf standing above it.

"The Alpha's dead," says Izzy as the remaining wolf begins to shift, his face and clothes becoming visible as well as the gashes on his torso.

"Luke!" Cries Clary trying to make her way towards him before thankfully being held back by Jace who is closest to her. We hear the sounds of howls as the other wolves who were watching the battle begin to phase back as well. Once in their human forms, we see the all fall to a knee in submission.

"What's happening?" asks Clary.

"When a werewolf kills the Alpha leader he becomes the next Alpha. Your friend Luke's the leader if the pack now." I explain coming up to join her, one hand automatically going to her waist to draw her closer.

"Clary," we hear her friend, the Alpha call weakly. I feel Clary make a move towards him.

"No." I say tightening my hold on her. Just like before, she assures me with a touch, she's holding my arm gently, her eyes searching mine.

"It's okay," she says quietly. I look into her eyes, pleading with her to be safe and give a slight nod. She turns to slowly walk towards Luke and my eyes never stray from her.

"I promised your mother I'd always protect you." Luke says with a small smile, then he's falling forward, his body too weak to stand on his own.

"Oh my God!" I see Clary and the mundane rush forward to catch him and move towards them as well.

"Hey," says Jace, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "We have to get Clary back to the institute and stay out of Downworlder business." He says.

"I have to help Clary," I respond.

"We have to report back to our mother." He says, persistent.

"You and Isabell can do that," I snap, growing irritated. "Jace you know what she is to me. She is going to help her friend and I am going to be by her side because I will not leave her. I will not lose her, Okay?" Without waiting for a response I make my way to Clary, taking a hold of her arm gently and pulling her to me.

"His wounds are really deep," I say indicating to Luke. "Only a Warlock's magic can cure him."

"We need to get him to Magnus," She says almost frantic. Feeling her fear spike I gently lay a hand on the side of her face, my thumb caressing her cheek.

"Hey, that's exactly what we're going to do. We have to get him to his car." I say and we both turn to support Luke's weight between us.

"Here, I'll drive," says her friend. "I'm the only one with a mundane license." As we make our way to Luke's car and settle him in the back with Clary I spare a glance at my sister and Jace. I see Isabell nod at me in understanding as Jace remains stoic. This goes against my nature, against how I was trained, but as I turn to look at my mate in the backseat, feel her heart breaking at the thought of losing someone else dear to her, I know I can't regret my decisions. I'll deal with the consequences later, and I know there will be a lot of them. But right now, my mate needs me and this is where I plan to stay.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: Of Men and Angels Episode 6

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. This story will become more AU to accommodate the Clary and Alec relationship while still following the TV shows storyline. For all of you who have taken the time to not only ready but also review, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I simply saw that there was not any fanfiction for Alec and Clary in this series and decided to nip that right in the bud.**

 **Side note: I Did Not abandon this fanfic, I actually really love it but I've been busy with things like life and work so updates won't be as frequent as they were. Thank you guys for sticking with me though, enjoy!**

 _ **Previously on Shadowhunters Rewritten:**_

 _ **This goes against my nature, against how I was trained, but as I turn to look at my mate in the backseat, feel her heart breaking at the thought of losing someone else dear to her, I know I can't regret my decisions. I'll deal with the consequences later, and I know there will be a lot of them. But right now, my mate needs me and this is where I plan to stay.**_

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

We enter Magnus's home in a flurry of anxious energy. Simon is helping me support Luke's body which is steadily growing weaker, the blood still pooling from the gashes in his torso. I see a harried Magnus make his way to us trying to assess the situation.

"What happened?" he calls out.

"He was attacked, he needs a warlock. He needs you." I respond. He nods his head quickly and grabs a sheet to lay over his couch.

"Put him here," he gestures and I feel relief once I no longer have to support his weight. Luke's a pretty big guy. Luke is swimming in and out of consciousness and keeps mumbling, I hear my mother's name roll off his tongue numerous times and he seems almost desperate. His eyes are open and coherent and I try to reassure him with my presence. At the sound of my voice he turns to me.

"Clary, you need to listen to me. Listen to me, you have to listen to me. I need to tell you just in case…"

"No, don't even say that." I command, not wanting to even fathom the thought of losing Luke.

"No you need to know. Listen!"

"Was he bitten by an Alpha?" intones Magnus from above us.

"Yeah, why?" I hear Simon respond before Luke's upper body lunges off the couch and he emits a roar.

"Oh my God!" I say as we all jump back. I feel my heart kick start and suddenly I am filled with a sense of panic that I know is not mine. Alec. I don't know how I know it's him but it's a gut feeling. It proves that the connection I've been feeling works both ways, he could feel my fear and now I can feel his worry for me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I hear Simon ask and look around to see Magus leaving the room.

"Hold him down," is his only reply. We do our best to calm Luke's thrashing when the sound of hurried footsteps in the hall catches my attention.

"Clary!" I whirl around to see a panicked looking Alec bursting into the room, eyes scanning frantically until they land on me assessing me thoroughly for injury. Seeing me whole I feel the earlier panic and tension leave, followed by a strong sense of relief. Leaving Simon with Luke I make my way to the dark haired boy in front of me and tentatively reach out to pace a hand on his cheek. My touch seems to act as a catalyst because the next thing I know he has reached down and wrapped his arms around my waist, hauling my body against his until we are completely pressed against one another, not a millimeter of space between us. Normally I don't like being handled like this but it's Alec and if I'm honest I've been wanting to be this close to him since the first time I laid eyes on him at the institutes infirmary. His arms are strong from years of training and while I know they could do some serious damage, the way he is holding me, with gentle fierceness makes me feel safe and protected in a way I never have before. Being in his arms just feels right. I reach my own arms up to wrap around his neck, one of my hands reaching to fist the back of his shirt as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. His arms tighten subtly around my waist, one moving up my back to wrap around my neck and I feel his head lower to be near mine. Something is shifting between us, from the beginning we always had a pull towards one another, then there's this business with being able to feel each other's emotions, but now I can feel _him._ His essence, as though a piece of him had attached itself to me. I feel a warmth begin to grow in my chest and am helpless to hold back a gasp of surprise at the new but not unwelcome sensation. I feel Alec move back slightly to peer down at me, not breaking his hold.

"Do you feel that too?" I whisper softly meeting his midnight blue orbs. His eyes, usually stormy and guarded are filled with a light I've never seen before and there is an endearing curve to his lips that make it look like he could smile at any moment.

"I feel you." He says in a silently awed tone.

"How is this possible?" I ask and I see his expression falter. "Alec what is this between us?" I ask a bit more urgently. He reaches a hand down to brush the stray hairs away from my face and his soft touch to my cheek has me inclining my head into his warmth and I see his eyes fill with joy.

"I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But right now is not the time." I look around completely forgetting that we are not alone and are in fact in Magnus's home. I notice that he's returned to the room and is assisting Luke with Simon's help. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment made worse by the knowing smirk Magnus throws my way.

"Right," I say softly before lowering my arms and stepping out of Alec's embrace, unable to hold back my smile as I hear him sigh at our loss of contact. I see Magnus put something in Luke's mouth and force it shut, his groans of pain filling the room.

"That should slow it down," he says.

"What's happening to him?" I ask.

"Random werewolf transformation. It's a side effect from the poison on the Alpha bite." He explains rushing to the other side of his home gathering jars and ingredients as he goes. I feel warm hand at my elbow and turn to face Alec.

"I'm going to go check in real quick," he says lifting his cell phone. "I'll be back in a minute." I nod in understanding and take up my post next to Luke who has stopped thrashing about and now appears to be sleeping.

"Hey. Are you okay?" asks Simon.

"Yeah," I say straightening my shoulders. He doesn't buy it.

"Clary, it's me."

"How could I have doubted him? He's the only father I've ever known I, I can't lose him." I say gesturing to Luke.

"I get a good vibe from this Magnus Bane guy. He seems like he knows what he's doing," he says with a smile, ever the optimist. Our quiet moment is ruined by the aforementioned warlock bustling into the room with a large red bowl and a handful of jars and pots.

"The bark will stop the transformation for now but Luke needs an antidote to stop the poison in his system and I don't have all the ingredients here," he says frowning.

"Just tell me what you need and how to get it," I say, willing to do anything to save Luke.

"No, you stay here, Luke will need you if he wakes up."

"I'll go," says Simon.

"I'll go." Says Jace walking into the room followed by Alec and causing Simon to scowl.

"Jace," says Magnus animatedly while laying gentle finger on his cheek before glancing at Alec and smirking. "What happened to you?" I look closely at Alec and see that he has a bloody nose and I'm immediately concerned. He obviously feels it because he gives me a small smile.

"Luke's car may have found it's way into a pole when I was stashing it. I don't do mundane driving." He huffs when he sees me roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, apparently." I tease as I hand him some tissue to clean himself off.

"What do you need for the antidote?" Jace asks Magnus getting us all back on track.

"Hey, I'm getting it," says Simon.

"Phoenix eyes. Moon Salt, and Idris Fluorite." Says the warlock.

"One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two seconds." Responds Simon walking to the exit before Jace grabs him by the arm and holds him back.

"I know a guy, and I don't need him," he says indicating Simon.

"Too bad, you're getting me. We'll be right back." And with that the two boys head out and I admit I'm grateful that I no longer have to deal with their bickering. They're halfway down the hall when I hear Jace mumble.

"Just don't speak to me." God they give bratty five year olds a bad name.

"Clary, I have to go." Says Alec as he makes his way towards me. "I called Isabell and our mother demands it." He explains softly, eyes searching my face begging me not to be upset.

"I understand Alec, you've already helped us so much just getting us here. I know it wasn't an easy choice for you to make."

"Easy no, but worth it." He says with a smile. Oh my God, is Alec flirting with me? "So how about a hug for the road?" he asks. Yup, he's flirting.

"Definitely." I respond stepping forward to wrap my arms around his torso and feeling his warmth surround me.

"I'll see you soon," he whispers in my ear, his lips grazing my lobe and causing me to shiver.

"Why is it that every time I walk in here you guys are doing that?" asks Magnus as he makes his way towards us ignoring the scowl Alec's aiming his way.

"Well this guy is just too darn huggable," I tease enjoying the surprise I feel coming from Alec.

"I'll be back," he says before turning and walking away, taking his warmth with him.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

Sneaking back into the institute I shoot Izzy a text letting her know before I make my way to my room. I can't get Clary out of my head. Our connection keeps getting stronger and I can't help but relive every moment that I held her in my arms and find myself wishing I was with her. I am taken away from my musing as Isabell enters my room probably wondering why I'm just standing there and staring at the windows like an idiot.

"Mother's in rare form today."

"Yeah, she's been that way since she returned from Idris." I respond.

If you say so. Same old judgmental mom with me." She says angrily. "How's Clary?" she asks changing the subject and I feel my heart race at just the sound of her name.

"She's fine, Magnus is making an antidote to help Luke so Jace and Simon are out getting ingredients and Clary's with Luke."

"Alec, you need to explain things to Clary, its not fair to keep her in the dark-."

"No welcome home for the old man?" interrupts a voice from the hallway and we turn to see our father standing in the doorway in a suit looking as sharp as ever but his serious attire is counteracted by the warm smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. At his side is his carbon copy and our little brother.

"Max!" I say crouching down and opening my arms to catch his slight form in a strong hug, in my peripherals I see Izzy run to greet our dad. "What are you doing back so soon?" I ask the little squirt.

"I got in trouble in Mumbai."

"What'd you do?" I ask grinning.

"Nothing," he protests loudly capturing our father's attention.

"He started a fire with his stele during his rune studies," he explains.

"Max," says Izzy disapprovingly before crouching next to me to hug him too.

"I told you I was hungry. I was trying to draw the nourishment rune." He argues turning his wide brown eyes on me.

"Those two rues look nothing alike Max," I say softly.

"Well they do to me." He says petulantly.

"Max. Go up to your room, open the Gray book and look up the extinguish rune." Says our dad. Max sighs before stomping out of the room and once he's out of our dad's line of sight he turns back to me and holds up his arms and shrugs, a giant grin on his face causing me to laugh silently.

"Where is Clary Fairchild?" asks my father crossing his arms and stepping further into my room his expression serious. "You're mother said she's missing."

"She's not missing, she's with Jace." I cover, so maybe he doesn't need to know that at this very moment she is with the high warlock of Brooklyn and watching over a dangerous werewolf. Best just to leave that out.

"We can't have that girl out of institute control. The entire Shadowworld is looking for her. It's a security risk, get them both back here now." He commands as he leaves. I know I can't do that and as I look at Isabell I can tell she understands what I'm going through. Taking a deep breath I stand up straight and mask my face. It's time to face my mother.

I walk into my mother's office to find her standing in front of her stained glass window's much like I had been earlier, deep in thought.

"Mother," I say alerting her to my presence. I see her subtly swipe at her eyes and wonder at what could have caused her to cry. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," She says turning and forcing a smile.

"Did something happen in Idris?" I know she's hiding something.

"Nothing we can do about it now." She says sitting in one of the upholstered seats.

"There's always something we can do, you taught me that." I counter taking the seat across from her. "Do you remember when I was ten and there was that kid, Preston who kept beating the crap out of me in Kendo training?" I ask reminiscing.

"You had perfect form, perfect technique." She defends.

"That was always holding me back. You said I needed to mess it up, break form, do something he wouldn't expect. It went against every fiber of my training, but I adapted."

"I was so proud when you broke his nose," she says with a smile I can't help but return.

"Until his mother yelled at you and insisted I be punished for insubordination." She leans towards me, her eyes growing brighter.

"That just made me prouder. The way you took it," she says reaching out to pat my knee.

"I knew it had to be done," I respond. "We can figure out a work around for whatever the Clave is throwing at you." I tell her seriously. She reaches out her hand to brush the locks of hair that have fallen over my eye aside.

"Work arounds can get messy if you recall." She says softly. I take a moment to contemplate her words before standing and coming to a decision.

"We're Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences. Tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

Luke's resting again now after Magnus was able to infuse him with his magic but at his last check the venom was still spreading and the guys still aren't back with the ingredients for the antidote. I am reminded of Luke's last coherent thoughts before he passed out. He made Magnus promise to tell me everything, what was he talking about?

"Tell me what? What was so important that Luke risked his life?" I wonder aloud.

"Everything Jocelyn attempted to hide from you," says Magnus from somewhere behind me. I hear him snap his fingers and suddenly there is a large leather bound sketch pad and pencils in front of me. I gingerly finger the materials before opening the book to reveal it's blank pages.

"Why?" I ask and hear his heavy sigh.

"When you were younger, I'd watch you sketching," he starts, offering me some insight into our lifelong relationship. "It was your bliss. You're going to need some bliss now."

"Back then there wasn't a day I didn't draw, it was like breathing. Now, I look at this blank page and I barely even know what to do. Sometimes I feel like my art, my memories my life. It all vanished with that memory demon." I feel Magnus move closer as he leans in to address me softly.

"You're art, everything you are. They're all still here," he assures me. "You're the woman your mother always knew you could be."

"But tried to keep me from being," I say turning to meet his eyes.

"That's why you need to know how you got here," he counters.

"Will it help me find my mother?"

"That's the only reason I can think of why Luke would be so adamant."

"I'm ready," I say catching him off guard and turning fully to face him. "Bring it warlock." I say with a smirk. I take a seat on one of his tools and begin sketching as he paces back and forth explaining Valentine's history. Apparently they had started as a strong group that defended downworlders before Valentine became obsessed with obliterating their kind, seeking purity of blood for all Shadowhunters.

"Ever since my mother was kidnapped and the Shadowhunters invaded my life so many Downworlders have helped me, not even thinking about what it might cost them. How could Valentine not see good in any of them?" I rant as Magnus studies my sketch.

"He was blinded by his ambition."

"Why didn't the Clave stop him?" I ask.

"Oh, he was clever," Magnus says in disgust. "He and his followers convinced the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the accords in some way. Complete fabrications!"

"How could the Clave not see?"

"Shadowhunters believe the law is absolute. They could never conceive of one of their own going astray." I let out a humorless laugh.

"My father didn't go astray Magnus, he went insane!"

"What happened back then is happening again. The Clave refuses to believe that Valentine is a threat. Nineteen years ago their lack of vision allowed the circle to almost decimate the entire Shadow World."

"That was the uprising?"

"Yes. Valentine wanted to create a new Shadowhunter and for that he needed the Mortal Cup. He knew it would be on display at the signing of the accords as a show of power. He seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. Destroy the accords, murder Downworlders, and secure the Cup.

"How could my mom and Luke be a part of something like this?" I ask, my mind reeling with the new information.

"Clary, Luke and Jocelyn tried to stop the uprising. If it wasn't for them, the Circle would have won." We hear groans and turn to see Luke thrashing about. Making my way to him I try to calm him and gently remove the bandages covering his bites.

"They're worse," I tell Magnus, showing him the wound. He gathers his power and begins to push his magic into Luke but I can tell it's not enough.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

Promise me you won't do it. Promise me you'll say no." Demands Isabell catching me off guard. After the day's events and the scare Clary put me through, I had headed down to the training room to release some of my pent up energy. At least I had been before my sister interrupted me.

"What are you talking about? Say no to what?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"They're going to make you marry." At her words I feel my heart plummet.

"Who's they?" I ask, angry.

"Our parents are making plans for both of us." That's not possible, they wouldn't force this on us. Izzy must be mistaken.

"No, you're wrong." I say not wanting to believe her and resuming my training. She steps in front of me blocking the punching bag.

"It's true Alec! They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and our influence with the Clave." I scoff.

"I knew this would all come back to bite me in the ass." I sigh. "So if I'm getting married'." I say sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"They need me to convince the Clave to placate the Seelie's somehow."

"You're playing the diplomat? Again. That's my job that's what I'm supposed to be doing," I say angrily.

"I know that," she snaps back at me. "But I'm the one with ties to the Seelie's." I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now?" I ask, voice dripping in venom.

"Alec I'm on your side." She responds hurt.

"Really. I have followed every rule. I have given up everything. I will not give up this choice. I will not give up Clary."

"We'll find a way out of this," she says putting a placating hand on my shoulder. I look at her hand before making a decision and brushing it off.

"Screw the rules. Screw them. Screw all of this!" I turn around and practically run away ignoring my sister's calls for me. I could stay here and be the perfect son my parents molded me to be, I always thought that there was nothing I wouldn't do for my family, but giving up my free will, my choice, my soul mate was sure as hell not one of them. I race to my room and shower, letting the hot water soothe my skin and the sound of falling water clear my mind. I race through getting dressed and make sure to grab a jacket and some weapons before setting off to Magnus's place. Letting myself in I quickly make my way to the living room where Luke is being kept. The entire time I was away I felt Clary's fluctuating emotions but halfway across town I felt her fear spike and knew I had to hurry. In the hallway I hear loud commotion and Magnus shouting instructions to Clary. Once in the room I see that Magnus is kneeling over Luke trying to push his magic into him but it's waning. Racing to his side I reach him just before he collapses. He turns to me, face covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Help me, I need you're strength." He explains holding out his hand.

"Take what you need" I say as I grasp his hand. I will not be the reason that Clary loses anyone else. It's draining and strong, the force Magnus uses to draw my strength with his own and push it into Luke. I can vaguely hear Jace calling for Clary, it seems he's back with the rest of the antidote but I can't focus. Suddenly the surge of power stops, Magnus's magic retract itself and I open my eyes to find that Luke is fully awake and no longer in pain. The smile on Clary's face is blinding and probably the best thing I've seen all day. She turns her smile on me and I can't help but give her one of my own.

I notice that Clary is no longer in the room. Magnus has gained his strength back and has enlisted Jace and Simon's help to get Luke settled in one of his guest rooms. He notices me searching for Clary and saunters over.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell her everything.

"Good." He says walking away. "She's in the study down the hall," he tosses over his should. Damn meddling warlock I grumble to myself. Making my way to the study I stop short at the threshold and take a moment to observe the girl in front of me. She's leaning against the back of one of the couches, her hair a mess and her clothes rumpled but I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight. I approach her and make my way behind her to pick up some books that have been strewn on the floor, mostly for something to do. I see her turn to face me, her expression unsure.

"I guess we should talk," I say, not quite sure how to approach the subject. I take a deep, steadying breath before deciding to just dive in.

"I've felt a strong connection to you since I first laid eyes on you in the infirmary. It upset and confused me because up until then I was sure that I only had feelings for Jace," I say, seeing that her expression is serious and she is focusing completely on my words. "I didn't understand how my feelings could have changed so drastically and so I tried to push you away, distance myself, but you were always there. I found myself seeking you out until it became impossible not to acknowledge that you mean something to me, that you mean everything to me. Anytime I'm not around you, I'm on edge, needing to see and hear you to know you're okay. I can feel your emotions and my bond with you is deeper than any parabatai bond." I stop, unable to go on. I've made myself bare before her, exposed my emotions which I always saw as a weakness and I am a bit terrified that she won't feel the same way. I look down, unable to meet her eyes, unable to read the pity in them because she can't reciprocate. Thanks to our bond, she can probably sense my inner turmoil and it's not until I feel her move closer and take my hands in hers and begin to speak that I get the strength to look up.

"I thought I was crazy for feeling the way I did about you when you first walked into the infirmary. You caught me off guard, here I was in an unknown place, home destroyed, my mom had just been taken and then I see you and it's like everything else faded away. I wanted to be near you, make you notice me and when I felt what was between us, it gave me hope. Hope that maybe this wasn't all just one sided." She admits and I feel my heart lift.

"It's definitely not one sided," I say wryly. "You remember the other night with the memory demon?" at her nod I continue. "That night Magnus pulled me aside to talk to me about you. He said he could see the bond between us, that it was stronger than anything he's ever seen."

"What does it mean?" she asks, eyes curious.

"He explained things to me. You and I are soul mates. It's rare and something that happens when one of our kind finds their match. Their souls other half."

"You're my soul mate?" she mumbles, eyes staring deeply into mine. "What does that mean exactly?" I take another deep breath grateful that she seems to be taking things so well so far.

"It means you and I literally have the other half of the other's soul. It means we complete each other, we were made for each other, and there will never be anyone else. But unlike other soul mates our bond is stronger more intense. That's why we can feel each other's emotions and when we hugged earlier and were able to feel each other, that's not normal. Magnus is going to help us figure it out." She's quiet, too quiet and I can see her gears turning as she takes in the information I've given her. "I know this isn't the best time with everything else going on right now but I had to tell you what was between us."

"I understand." She says quietly. "Is it weird that I feel happy about this?" she asks blushing and I feel a smile stretch across my face.

"No. After I got over the initial shock I felt pretty happy about it too. I'm not confused or torn about my feelings anymore." I admit truthfully.

"Yeah, I feel lighter. So, where do we go from here? We like each other and it turns out we're soul mates. I mean I can't even think about a relationship right now on top of everything else but at the same time I just want…" She stops, her eyes avoiding mine.

"What? What do you want Clary?" I whisper reaching out a finger beneath her chin and lifting her eyes to meet mine. I want her to feel free to tell me anything, to not hold back from me. She must've seen something in my eyes that encouraged her because her hand squeezes mine and she speaks so softly I almost don't hear her.

"I want you." Those three words and the emotion behind them floor me and unable to speak I lower my forehead to rest against her.

"You have me," I respond. "We'll take it day by day, whatever happens between us happens okay?"

"Yeah." She says releasing a deep breath. We both take a moment to enjoy our new closeness neither of us feeling the need to speak. "I don't want to leave you but I should really go check on Luke." She says.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be around."

"Okay." She pulls away and the loss of her presence is immediate. As she turns to go I find myself suddenly reaching out to grab a hold of her wrist and I gently tug her back to face me. I gently lift her face and place a chaste kiss to her forehead and both of her cheeks before forcing myself to pull away. I can tell she's speechless and I love the dazed look on her face. I give her one last smile before I walk out. I'm happy that I finally told her the truth about us and that she accepted me, but with everything going on with my family and my parent's plans for me, I can't help but feel apprehensive.

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

I know where my mother hid the cup. I can get my mother back. These are the thoughts running through my mind. After Alec and I spoke I went to talk to Luke and he dropped a few bombshells of information on me, a few that I'd rather not focus on right now. Him and my mom? I always suspected there was something there but knowing their history is a whole different thing. I actually thought for a minute that he could be my father and believe me I know just how stupid that sounds…now. What hit me hard was the news about my brother, I didn't know or remember him but I know I would have wanted too. It seems like the more I search for the truth, for answers, the more skeletons I find, how long until the closets clean? All I know is I'm not alone, I have Simon, Magnus, Luke, Izzy, Jace and I have Alec. Now, we have a way to get the Mortal cup. _Hold on mom, I'm coming for you._

END


	7. Chapter 7

Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments: Major Arcana Episode 7

 **This story will closely mirror the TV show Shadowhunters and I will post a chapter for each episode that premiers. It will have in depth points of view for our characters and focus on the relationship between Clary and Alec, because despite the show and books I ship them like a FedEx package. This story will become more AU to accommodate the Clary and Alec relationship while still following the TV shows storyline. For all of you who have taken the time to not only ready but also review, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I simply saw that there was not any fanfiction for Alec and Clary in this series and decided to nip that right in the bud.**

 _ **Previously on Shadowhunters Rewritten: It seems like the more I search for the truth, for answers, the more skeletons I find, how long until the closets clean? All I know is I'm not alone, I have Simon, Magnus, Luke, Izzy, Jace and I have Alec. Now, we have a way to get the Mortal cup. Hold on mom, I'm coming for you.**_

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

"I know where the cup is." My statement is met with a plethora of responses.

"Come again?" asks Jace as Magnus sits up from his reclined position on the couch.

"The tarot cards. My mom, she must have painted them years ago but the Mortal cup has to be hidden inside the ace of cups. The card looks exactly like it!" I see Jace meet Magnus's eyes and they both seem to be communicating something important, their expressions grave.

"Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find…Dot." I say as realization dawns and I see Magnus nod at me.

"If Dot had the cards when she was taken than we don't have much time. If Valentine gets his hands on the cup-."

"We know." Says Magnus with a hand up halting Jace's progression towards me. I admit it was a bit funny to see Jace's flustered face. "If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyoncé riding on a dinosaur through Times Square." He says circling around me before stopping directly in front of me and leaning close, "people would notice."

"But he can control demons I've seen it." I counter.

"Mmm, paying off a few demons is simple especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect."

"Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card," interjects Jace causing me to smirk.

"Opening the gates of hell…that's a little trickier," Says Magnus once again invading my personal space. I wonder what's up with him.

"Valentine doesn't have the cards," a voice surprises us from the doorway and in walks a heavily bandaged Luke. "I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct." At our awed expressions he explains further. "When Clary went missing I cleared the loft out. I didn't want Circle to track her.

"That's great, this should be easy," I chime.

"Hmm, that's what General Custer said." Quips the warlock falling dramatically into a chaise.

"Magnus is right Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet." Says Luke.

"Discreet? You look like something out of the Mummy movie." I hear Magnus giggle lightly in his throat and give him a look, he looks away pretending that he didn't just make an embarrassing sound.

"Werewolf healing remember? This is nothing a few hours of beauty sleep won't fix." I just nod my acceptance and feel a larger hand take my own, I look down and see that Magnus is holding my hand in his and nodding reassuringly. I shoot him a look before extricating my hand from his unaware of Jace's raised eyebrow and the quizzical looks he's giving us.

* * *

Luke, Jace and I make our way to the precinct, the trip taking longer than it should as we are all acting as look outs wanting to make sure Valentine's men don't find us. Once we arrive Luke turns back to the two of us.

"All right, cards are in my desk, it shouldn't take long."

"All right," says Jace making a move towards the entrance.

"Whoa, whoa. It'll be easier to avoid unnecessary attention if I do this alone." Says Luke giving us a stern look before entering the building. I see Jace struggle to bite his tongue and cross his arms petulantly.

"It sounded boring anyway," he says making me smile. We decide to hide out behind a line of parked squad cars that provide cover and am excellent view of the station. It takes Luke a bit longer than expected so we settle in for a long wait.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Why is it taking him so long?" I asks starting to get antsy.

"I know a way we can find out. Just go in and see for ourselves," says Jace.

"Luke told us to stay put so that's what we're going to do," I counter.

"So," he says trying and failing at subtlety. "What's going on with you and Magnus?"

"What do you mean?" I respond genuinely confused.

"I mean you guys seemed kind of close this morning, he made sure I didn't get near you but had no problem crowding your space and let's not forget the hand holding, I wonder what dear Alec would think."

"That was just Magnus being his usual weird self," I counter although I too was curious about his behavior as well. Were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"That's probably Luke now," I say while checking my phone only to see Alec's name flash across the screen.

"I doubt it," says Jace distracting me. I look over at him only to see his eyes trained on the precinct windows where a group of men in suits are leading Luke away. "Just so I'm clear he did say something about trying to avoid attention right? From the looks of it he's doing a terrible job." I press ignore on my phone even though it's the last thing I want to do and focus on Luke.

"Circle members?" I ask.

"No, Mundanes. Internal affairs officers."

"You can tell all that just by looking at them?"

"I can tell all that by their badges." He rolls up the sleeve of his leather jacket to reveal the invisibility rune. "Better than badges, he had his chance. Let's go."

"Okay," I agree, as we make our way to the doors. We follow the agents as they lead Luke into one of the interrogation rooms, we see the door open and decide to make our move. We slip into the room completely taking Luke by surprise, the agent questioning him tries to get his attention and looks around the room not seeing anything unusual. Shaking his head he leaves the room and Jace and I exchange smirks. Once the room is empty Luke reaches for the tissue and while under the guise of blowing his nose says 'camera' and Jace quickly disconnects the feed.

"Luke, what's going on?" I ask.

"I think I'm about to be a suspect in a murder investigation." I hear myself sigh, things just keep getting better and better.

"What do we do?"

"Get the cards. In my desk bottom drawer. And you can't glamour yourselves, I'm not the only Downworlder on the force and we don't know whose working for Valentine. If anybody spots you-."

"We'll be leading the right to the Mortal cup," finishes Jace.

"Exactly. Better to assume that everybody has the sight than gamble that they don't." We hear the door knob turning and I shoot a worried glance at Luke. "I can handle myself," he assures reading my concern.

"Hey what happened to the camera?" I hear the officer ask as we sneak our way past him and into the hall. These rune things are awesome.

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

I make my way through the institutes doors and who should I see but Izzy, is it too much to hope that she'll ignore me? Yes.

"You stayed with Clary at Magnus's all night?" she asks smirking.

"I didn't get much sleep," I snap, then realizing how that sounds was quick to clarify. "I was helping treat Luke's wounds all night, that's it."

"Really?" she says sarcastically making me turn back to her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I believe you." She says sauntering up to me.

"Okay, I finally talked to Clary and told her everything. That's it, that's all I'm going to say."

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be here," she says before turning to walk away but not quick enough so that I still catch the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, I talk to you," I quip.

"About everything but your personal life," she says turning back to me. "You know and it's kind of not fair because I talk to you about mine all the time," she says her voice rising. "For example I broke up with Melliorn."

"Really? Turning over a new leaf?" she scoffs at that.

"He was a bit much. Apparently I need someone more Shadowhunter-ish." She says meeting my eyes and conveying a million different emotions. So our parents made her end her relations to suit their standards.

"Izzy I realize you're trying to take some of the heat off the family and I appreciate it, but you can't change who you are."

"Really? And you can?" She asks following me up the steps.

"I know who I am. I'm a guy who is about to be disowned when dad finds out that Jace and Clary are still out with a warlock and werewolf searching for answers."

"I'm sure he's used to that by now, this is Jace we're talking about."

"They said they'd be an hour, it's been three." I say trying not to show my worry, it doesn't help that Clary didn't answer her phone when I tried to check in earlier either. What on earth could they be doing?

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

We were in a closet. A closet. One we de-glamour Jace turns to me.

"I doubt we can get out of this closet without being noticed, how are we supposed to get the cards?"

"I have a plan," I say confidently although I am just winging it.

"How sure are you about this plan?" he asks suspiciously.

"90%. Oh and I'm sorry," I say as inspiration strikes.

"For what?"

"The other 10%." I respond as we walk out of the closet and make our way to Luke's desk, as soon as we step in the office every officer looks up at us. I whirl around and slap Jace across the face, grimacing as he jumps back in surprise. "You son of a b****." I yell making my way to Luke's desk. "Stop following me!" I feel him grab my arm before he whispers frantically.

"What about being discreet?" I pull away as two officers rush up to him to detain him.

"Wait, what did you say?" I screech. "You cheated on me?!"

"I…Huh? I did not." He stumbles and once again tries to follow me but the officers are not relenting. I'm at Luke's desk now and am looking through the bottom drawer but the desk is completely empty. I see Luke's boss the captain make her way to me and keep up my pretense screaming at Jace.

"You will never see me in your crappy apartment again!"

"That girl? Means nothing to me, nothing." He defends.

"Is that the boyfriend that I heard so much about?" asks the captain as she regards Jace arms crossed.

"Nope. Not anymore, I'm dumping him," I say turning to her. "Where is all of Luke's stuff?"

"IA took everything what are you looking for?" she asks concerned.

"I lost a house key and Luke normally keeps a spare here in his desk so is there any way I can get it?"

"No, not till he's cleared.

"Cleared? Of what?"

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll get it handled." She assures.

"Clary! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I apologize. I just want you to know it only happened like…two or… it just happened a couple of times and I am totally-."

"Shut up!" The captain and I say at the same time.

"Babe, come on!"

"Listen. You don't get to call her "babe", okay? In fact you don't get to call her at all. Clary's done with you. You got it? Take him out." Says the Chief defending me. The officers both grip Jace's arms and lead him towards the exit.

"I have rights!" he shouts as he's being led away and it's taking everything in me not to start laughing. The captain then turns to me.

"Maybe it's for the best huh?" she asks and then I see her eyes roam my neck. "Oh, matching tattoo's that's a red flag right there."

"Oh, this?" I say trying to cover the exposed rune. "It's nothing."

"Don't worry, I get it. You always fall for the bad boy's right?" she asks with a smile.

"Right. I just- I really need that key," I say.

"I'm sorry Clary but IA has everything in the evidence vault upstairs."

 _Bingo!_ I think to myself. I make an excuse to leave and quickly walk away. Whew, that was close.

I meet up with Jace but it's nearly have to run to keep up with his angry pace.

"I think I'll just bring Alec next time. I'm pretty sure he's never slapped me in the face!"

"I'm sorry, I panicked." I exhale as we turn the corner and bump straight into Isabell and Alec himself. Oh God, please take me now, I bet Jace is going to tattle on me. The rat fink!

"Someone ask for back-up?" asks Isabell smirking.

"Yeah, I called you guys but you didn't answer." Snaps Jace.

"That's funny I was going to say the exact same thing," says Alec sending a glare my way. I simply look at the sidewalk as though it's the most interesting thing I've seen in my life but I can feel his hard gaze on me.

"It's complicated," says Jace also glaring at me.

"We found the cup." I suddenly announce hoping to change the subject.

"The cup?" says Isabell perking up, I knew I liked her for a reason, the guys are freaking out and she's calm and practical.

"Yeah, but then we lost it. It's back at the precinct vault."

"Well, this is a disaster," says Alec crossing his arms.

"Hey, demon pox is a disaster, this is an inconvenience. We just need a plan that's all." Quips Jace.

"What about a glamour?" Asks Izzy.

"We tried that. Anyone working with Valentine will see right through it."

"Can we ask Magnus to portal us inside?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd want to do _anything_ to help Clary," says Jace smirking at me.

"I already told you he didn't mean anything by it," I growl at him not seeing Alec narrow his gaze on us.

"It wouldn't work," says Isabell. "Magnus can only portal us into places he's been in before-." Once again we are interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I look down and sigh as I see Simon's name flash across the screen.

"One second guys," I say stepping away to answer the call. Simon sounds panicked and is going on about how he might be sick, I wish he could just understand what I'm dealing with right now. Before I can say much I feel the phone being taken from me and the call being disconnected.

"Simon's little problem can wait. I've got a great plan."

"Oh really?" I ask amused. "Are we going for the most dysfunctional couple award?"

"Ha-ha," he says amused but I notice Alec's eyebrows sky rocket as he looks between me and Jace angrily. "Just follow my lead. Oh, and don't worry. In my plan, no one gets slapped."

"Slapped? What are you talking about? Clary what is he talking about?" demands Alec.

"Oh nothing, apparently my girlfriend had a problem with me cheating on her right babe?" says Jace placing his arm around my waist and leading me away before I can answer the now sputtering Alec.

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

Just what the hell has my soulmate been up to today? I find out she's going around smacking people, Magnus seems to be messing with her and she's suddenly "babe" to Jace? We are going to have to sit down and have a serious conversation about her and other guys. I know I've always been protective of my family but when I imagined myself in a relationship I never thought I'd be the possessive jealous type but apparently I am. As Izzy and I make our way into the upper levels of the precinct near the vault and step off the elevator we see one officer manning the desk.

"Okay I'm guessing you're the distraction?" I say as I survey the halls.

"Nope. I've decided to grow up remember? No more distracting for me. Besides," she says turning to observe the female cop. "I don't think I'm her type." She smirks evilly.

"Oh, crap." I say adjusting my coat and flexing my tense shoulders.

"Don't worry, this is good practice." Says Izzy.

"Huh?" I grunt, barely registering her words.

"You know, for asking out Clary." I just give her a glare. She exhales sharply and starts adjusting my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask

"Unbuttoning your shirt. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Izzy this is not really my department," I mutter uncomfortable.

"You do this sort of stuff all the time," she encourages.

"You do, I don't!"

"It's easy, now go." She whisper yells.

I try to saunter my way over to the desk but I'm pretty sure I just looked like a stumbling idiot. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about having to flirt with another woman and I'm not sure if that's thanks to my soul mate bond or general shyness. Making my way to the desk I lay my elbow across it and crouch down.

"Hey," I say flashing the woman my mist charming smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks looking at me with a blank expression.

Do… you come here often?" I stutter out. She gives me a look filled with annoyance.

"I work here, now can I help you with something?" _Seriously Alec?!_ Thank the angels no one is here to witness my humiliation.

"Right, um. I'm just looking for some information." I say as my eyes scan her desk for anything I can use, I see stacks of paper and an unopened water bottle and decide to just go for it. "Oh, look at that?" I say pointing and 'accidentally' spill her opened water bottle all over the desk. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I say as I help her try to clean up. From the corner of my eye I see Izzy walk by and I casually flick the officer's badge to her as she passes. The officer is getting annoyed with my 'assistance' and tells me to go. I grab a stack of random pamphlets from her desk and walk away muttering my thanks. That was the worst minute and a half of my life and it doesn't help that my sister is trying and failing to contain her laughter. I am never living this down.

* * *

 **Clary's POV:**

After marking me with a rune that will allow me night vision and receiving the signal from Izzy and Alec, Jace and I make our way up the elevator shaft and into the vault. After a few comments from Jace about me slowing us down and a disappointing moment where we found the card but I couldn't use my power to reach into the card to get the cup we decided to high-tail it out of there. As we make our way out to the sidewalk Alec immediately approaches us. I need to talk to him later, I was getting a pain in my stomach and feeling a bit shaky and I know it wasn't me, I had been feeling his emotions and I was worried about him.

"Did you get the cup?" he asks.

"Theoretically," I respond.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"I found the card I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's not an exact science."

"Can't you just pull the cup out?"

"I can theoretically, I just, it's not as easy as it looks Alec," I say growing frustrated.

"Listen you two can discuss theory as much as you want when we get back to the institute. But right now, considering we just stole from the cops I think we should go," Jace cuts in.

"Guys… I think the mundanes might be the least of our worries," says Isabell her necklace pulsing.

"Well at least we know the demon necklace is working," quips Alec.

"Never a dull day," responds Jace. "Let's go," They all set off at a brisk pace and I quickly fall behind.

"Guys slow down," I ask and before I can take another step and elderly woman is blocking my path and her bag falls. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say as I bend to pick up the bag, when I look up I see that her face gas transformed into a hideous creature like the first demon I saw at the night club. Alec is suddenly behind her and his blade is thrust through her chest faster than I can blink.

"What the hell," I mumble as Izzy and Jace make their ways towards us.

"Language, not in front of grandma," scolds Jace.

"How did it find us?" asks Alec

"I don't know," says Isabell. "But she brought friends." As we try to make our way past the station I notice more and more officers with glowing eyes begin to surround us.

"There's too many people," I say worried.

"I don't say this, but I agree with Clary," says Alec. "We need to get out of here."

"Here! This way," I say taking the lead and directing us towards an alley and into an electrical room with a back entrance. From the corner of my eye I see Alec rune his quiver full of arrows and load his bow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Jace.

"I'll stay and hold them off, you get Clary back to the institute." He responds shooting me a pleading look when he feels the tightening in my chest.

"No, we fight together, I'm not leaving anyone behind," argues Jace.

"We have to go! All of us," I say urgently.

"This isn't the first time Alec had saved your life and I doubt it will be the last," Isabell says with a reassuring smile my way. I look beyond her and meet his gaze, he gives me a nod and with that I am being ushered away by Jace and Izzy. We make our way through the passages at a brisk pace but I can't help but feel like I left my heart behind me because in a way I did and the ache in my chest is refusing to go away, in fact it's getting worse. I try to hide it but it's making itself known through the tear tracks running down my face.

"Wait, guys…" I say panting. They both turn to assess me and share a worried look.

"It's okay Clary, take your time." Says Jace.

"Clary I know your worried about him, I am too but you need to calm down so that Alec can focus, your emotions are tethered remember? Just breathe, we're going to make it out of this-." She is stopped short and we can all see her necklace glowing and pulsing.

"More of them?" asks Jace.

"Yeah, but I don't know where, it's like they're right here but we can't see them." Out of nowhere a demon suddenly jumps out and attacks Jace. He makes quick work of dismantling it before commanding us to split up and ordering me to keep running no matter what, until I reach the institute. As much as I argue he tells me to go and I have no choice but to keep making my way through the halls. In my hurry I don't realize it but I've hit a dead end and I can see a rapidly approaching rex demon.

"Oh crap!" I mutter to myself. By now I am hyperventilating and I have no weapon to protect me. Pulling out the ace of cups I place my palm over the card and it immediately begins to glow. I reach my hand through the card and my fingers grasp the bottom of the cup, holding tight I pull it out and brandish it at the demon.

"Get back! Get back!" I yell and to my relief it skitters off frightened. Unable to process what just happened I take a few moments to breathe and calm my heart beat, I make my way back the way I came and find it empty and quiet, too quiet.

"Jace? Izzy?" I call out. I suddenly see Jace come around the corner and let out a relieved breath.

"Jace, are you okay?" I ask noting the blood on his cheek.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"I was cornered by a Rex demon but I did it, I got the cup. My instincts just kicked in.

"Great, I knew you could do it," he says quickly. "Now give me the cup and let's go."

"Give you the cup?" I ask, alarms going off in my head. Jace would never ask me for the cup.

"Yeah, just until we get to the institute. You know I would do anything to keep you safe." He says. This isn't Jace but I decide to play along.

"You're right," I say as I reach into the bag but instead of the cup I feel my hand tighten around my angel blade and in one quick motion I brandish it and plunge it into 'Jace's' stomach. His eyes go wide in shock and he places a hand near the wound.

"C-Clary," he stutters out. Oh my God, is this really Jace, I feel myself begin to panic.

"Jace…" as I utter his name I see his eyes turn a bright blue just before the demon makes itself known and I finish plunging the blade into it. My breaths stuttering when I see it dissolve into ashes. I'm so focused on looking at where he once stood that I am caught off guard when suddenly Luke and Alec appear in front of me.

"Get back! How do I know your Luke?!" I ask frantic.

"I got you spray paint for your Birthday," he says as they make their way towards me slowly, hands raised. Alec places a hand on Luke's shoulder to halt his movements and makes his way towards me.

"Clary, just focus on me, can you feel me? Like at Bane's, focus on trying to reach me." Listening to his words I think about Alec. About the way I feel when I'm around him, about his stormy eyes, about his smile that I love and I am suddenly able to feel _him_. His heartbeat, his emotions, his essence. I let out a huge breath and run to him. His arms were already open and he pulls me to him holding me tight, making me feel secure. I pull back just enough to look up at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my eyes trying to check him for injury.

"I'm fine," he says placing a hand on my cheek. "What happened?"

"Uh, demons…long story." I say still trying to get a hold of myself. "Where'd you come from?" I ask looking at Luke who is regarding us oddly his face a mixture of confusion and intrigue.

"Jail. I ran into Alec, he said you were down here and you might need some help." Alec is looking around inspecting the quickly disappearing ashes on the ground.

"Apparently not. Looks like she took care of it." He says talking to Luke but looking at me and I detect a hint of pride in his voice.

"Shouldn't we get going or something?" I ask, not really wanting to spend any more time her than I already have. "Shall we?" I ask.

"Yeah. Right." Says Alec waiting for me to pass so that Luke is in front and he is watching our backs.

* * *

As soon as we arrive at the institute and assure Izzy and Jace that I'm all right Alec and I head into the weapons room to return our cache of weapons. As soon as the task is done we turn to each other, both unsure what to say.

"I got the cup," I say proudly.

"Clary, I don't care about the cup. I felt you, I felt your fear and I was so worried that I was going to lose you. What happened?"

"There was a demon, a shape shifter who looked just like Jace and at first I thought I was safe but then he started asking me for the cup and I knew it wasn't him so I stabbed him with the blade but then there was this moment when he said my name and I thought- I thought I had killed him." I mutter, my eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey it's okay," he says wiping my cheeks and cradling my face.

"It was all too real and then you staying behind, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you," I say fisting my hands in his shirt front.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he mutters softly rubbing up and down my arms in a soothing motion. Last night at Magnus's he made the first move, he showed me how he felt and now it's time for me to reciprocate. Taking a deep breath I stand on my tippy toes and place a hand behind Alec's neck drawing him to me. My lips meet his in a passionate and frenzied kiss. I am trying to convey my emotions to him through that kiss and after his initial surprise he takes control slanting his mouth over mine. Hi hands reach up to fist my hair and my soul feels complete. His lips are soft and warm and the kiss is perfect, we pull back when we need to breathe but don't break apart. He lowers his forehead to rest on mine. I may have found the Mortal cup, Valentine and the Circle may be after me and things may have gone to hell in a hand basket but right now it's just Alec and me and in this one moment, everything is right in the world. That is until Alec had to ruin the moment.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about exactly what you got up to today with Magnus and Jace." says Alec with a slight smirk. Oh no.

 **END**


End file.
